


You and I

by clexaismyotp



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ascension, Clarke's background, F/F, Fix-It, Flashbacks, Fluff, Grounder history, Happy Ending, Justice, Lexa's background, Light Angst, Love, Marriage, Meaning of the chip, Memories, Minor character torture, Nightbloods, Peace, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexaismyotp/pseuds/clexaismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa's death never happened. Episode 3x07 ended after the love scene between Clarke and Lexa. Everything in the story remains the same up until this point.</p><p>Clarke doesn't return to Arkadia in time and has no other choice than to stay with Lexa in Polis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lexa deserved better, Clarke deserved better, the community deserves better. 
> 
> Roshop, Heda.

Content. Joy. Love. Peace. 

Words can't describe how the blonde is feeling right now. Here, she lays next to the woman she has grown to love. A woman that she has admired more than a role model, more than a friend. A woman who she has kept her feelings from for so long. Everything she has been holding in has been released. 

And now, here she is. Laying with Lexa. Not The Commander of the 13 Clans. Just Lexa. 

The two just sit in silence, taking in the moment that they finally get to have together. Remembering every detail, knowing they will be separated once again. 

Clarke runs her fingers up and down Lexa's arm, tracing her tribal tattoo. She breaks the silence, "If Octavia and I are going to get behind the blockade by dawn-"

Lexa shushed her, interrupting the blonde's sentence. Clarke didn't seem to mind, not wanting to leave. She moved her hand from the brunette's arm, tracing the tattoo on her back. 

"This is beautiful," she says, admiring the elegant patterns sketched on the commander's back.

"I got it on my ascension day," Lexa lazily replies, a hint of comfort and ease in her voice. She explains to Clarke the meaning of it, what every circle means.

"What happened to number eight?" The blonde asks, after only seeing seven circles instead of nine. 

The brunette frowns, and turns to face her lover, "Can we talk about something else?"

"We don't have to talk at all," Clarke responds, and Lexa knows exactly what her intentions are in saying that. 

The two kiss again, Lexa moves on top of Clarke, and the actions from a few minutes ago are repeated, again, and again, and again. 

 

-

 

There is a loud banging at the door. The two sit up quickly, alarm and worry washing over their faces. They have fallen asleep, and too much time has passed. It is nearly dawn, and there is not enough time for Octavia and Clarke to return to Arkadia in time. 

"Heda, Klark souda gon we nau!"  _Commander, Clarke must leave now!_ Titus yells from the hall. 

Lexa quickly gets out of bed and puts on her clothes to go answer the door. "Titus, it appears that we have an issue. Clarke will never be able to make it back to Arkadia by dawn, therefore she is forced to stay here as my guest."

Titus' eyes shift from the Commander's, and he looks over her shoulder. There he sees the blonde that is putting his Heda in danger, sitting up with the blanket covering her bare body, staring at the two intensely. He returns his gaze to meet Lexa's once again. "You're putting  _her_ in danger just by keeping her here. If she does not get behind the blockade then -"

"Nothing will happen to her! Not over my dead body!" Lexa interrupts her teacher, anger taking over her voice.

"That is what I am worried about, Heda." Titus frowns, knowing how her making an exception to the sky girl will show their people weakness. She almost got herself killed already for not going to war with Skaikru, and now she is allowing one to live outside of the blockade with no repercussions. 

Lexa stood in silence for a moment. Titus was right. The likelihood of her being killed was extremely high if she kept Clarke in Polis. Even though death was not the end, Clarke would never be able to see her in this form again. She would never be entirely the same woman that the blonde fell in love with if her spirit was found in a new form. She must figure out a way for Clarke to stay without putting themselves in danger.

"Let me worry about myself. Now leave and make sure the blockade is enforced." Lexa dismissed the Flamekeeper, knowing that her and Clarke were at least safe for tonight.

"Lexa... I can't stay what about your people? They would never understand," Clarke tried to tell the brunette as she returned to the bed. 

"Do not worry about my people, Clarke. They do not know that you are still here. We will face this in the morning. For now, let us get cleaned up."

The blonde simply nodded, not arguing with the commander. Lexa took her hand and helped her rise from beneath the sheets and onto her feet. She guided her to another room in the back.

It was a bathroom. Clarke let out a small sigh of relief. She hasn't had a shower in God knows how long. She knew Lexa had to have one, she was always so clean and her hair was so soft. 

Lexa picked up a pail that rested near the tub and poured the liquid into the marble tub. She did this a few more times with the other pails, filling the tub. Steam rose from the water, filling the air. A hot bath. This was exactly what Clarke needed. 

The brunette moved over to the blonde and kissed her slowly before speaking. "Bathe with me?"

Clarke raised her hand to cup Lexa's cheek, the brunette resting her head into the touch. "I would love to."

Lexa got into the water first, Clarke following her suit and sitting in between the taller girl's legs. The water felt incredible. Lexa's bare body pressed against her's felt even better. 

Lexa moved her hands up Clarke's body to her hair. She delicately undid the blonde braids, one by one. After all the braids were undone, she reached over to the side of the tub and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. She poured some into her hands and ran them through the blonde hair in front of her. Clarke sighed with relief, her hair was finally getting washed. 

The two bathed in silence, neither wanting to ruin the moment. After almost an hour, they rose out of the tub and dried off. It was nearly time to retire for the day, so Lexa went to retrieve their nightgowns. After they got dressed the made their way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and got into the bed under the sheets.

Clarke turned onto her side and shifted towards Lexa, taking her into her arms. The brunette hummed at the touch. For once in her life, she has felt safe. Safe in the comfort of her lover's arms. 

Clarke kissed the back of Lexa's neck before speaking, "Thank you."

"For what?" Lexa asked.

"Just, thank you."

And with that said, the two drifted off into slumber. They did not think about all of the issues they would have to face in the morning. Clarke didn't think about her people and how they are handling the blockade. Lexa did not think about how her people will react to the sky girl's stay. The two only thought about each other, and how happy and in love they were in this moment. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke can't remember a time when she slept better. She doesn't believe she slept nearly this well on the Ark, definitely not on the ground. The light was shining down on Lexa, giving the brunette a soft glow. Her hair was partially covering her face, but Clarke could still make out her beautiful features. Her strong jaw, soft skin, her luscious lips slightly parted, and her long eyelashes sprouted from her closed eyes. The blonde couldn't help but stare and admire the gorgeous woman. 

Lexa began to stir in her sleep, slowly waking up. She opened her eyes slowly, the green orbs immediately meeting blue. Her lips turned up into a small smile. It wasn't a dream, Clarke was in bed with her. The love of her life was real and stayed by her side the entire night.

"Good morning, Commander" Clarke greeted, her voice huskier than usual.

"It is a good morning indeed, thanks to you, Clarke." 

The blonde's heart skipped a beat. She will never get used to how wonderful her name sounded coming from Lexa's lips. She leaned over and kissed the brunette. Her heart skipping once again. She will never get used to feeling of her lips against her own, either. 

Hell, Clarke will never get used to anything about Lexa. 

She pulled back from the kissed and hummed in delight. "I really wish we could do more.. But we have a lot to do today."

Lexa let out a pout, looking so cute and innocent, nothing like the fearful, badass Commander everyone knew. She truly looked like a young woman. Someone who didn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders. She was just Lexa. "Indeed we do," she sighed. 

The two kissed once more before rolling out of bed and to get dressed. As the two were getting ready, Clarke asked the question that has been on her mind since she got to Polis. "Hey Lexa, what's with all the candles everywhere?"

The brunette let out a small chuckle, "What can I say? I like candles."

"Yeah, but there's like a billion of them  _everywhere_. It's more of an obsession if anything." Clarke joked, comfortable enough to mess with Lexa.

If it was anyone else teasing the Commander, she might have had them killed. Instead Lexa smiled and laughed along with Clarke, "I guess you could say that. I just think that candles are beautiful, that's all."

"Who has time to light them all up anyways? Like there's probably over a hundred in your bedroom, alone."

"Titus isn't called the Flamekeeper just because it sounds nice." Lexa joked despite that not being the true reason for his title, the smile never leaving her lips. 

"You know, Lexa, now that I think about it, you basically live in a giant candle. Like even this tower itself has a flame on top of it."

Lexa laughed once again, "All jokes aside, Clarke, would you like to know the true reason I admire candles?"

Clarke nodded, "That is the reason I asked, yes."

"Titus is known as the Flamekeeper and he is also my teacher. He has taught me the traditions of the past Commanders, making sure I preserve the flame of those before me. The flame lives within me. It is what ignites me and makes me who I am. As long as the flame continues to burn, the Commanders' traditions live on. That is why I have so many candles, because it is a reminder of the flame and all of the commanders who lived on before me."

"That's beautiful," Clarke responded. She remembered how Lexa mentioned reincarnation a long time ago when they were trapped in the gorilla cage together. She also recalls Lexa saying how the Commanders talk to her in her sleep, the time when she awoke from a nightmare.

The blonde finished getting ready and just admired Lexa, as she finished putting on her gear. The brunette moved her hands to her hair, her fingers working small braids into it. After she finished doing her hair, Lexa disappeared into the bathroom and returned with a makeup palette. She sat on the edge of the bed and applied war paint around her eyes. Clarke just watched her, taking in the transformation from Lexa to The Commander. 

Lexa took out the small, round symbol of The Commander and was about to apply it on her forehead when Clarke stopped her. 

"Wait," Clarke let out, Lexa looked at her and titled her head slightly in confusion, "Allow me." The blonde moved towards Lexa and took the symbol out of her lover's hand. She delicately placed it between Lexa's eyebrows and then kissed her forehead. "There." She said, taking a step back to admire The Commander. 

Lexa gave Clarke a small nod and smiled, "Shall we get going?" She asked and held out her hand awaiting Clarke to take it.

"Let's go," the Sky Girl took The Commander's hand and they both walked out of the bedroom towards the Meeting Chamber, together. 

 

-

 

The ambassadors of the 12 clans were all gathered in the chamber awaiting the Commander. Their conversations were all silenced when the doors opened and their Heda entered, the blonde ambassador of Skaikru following her. 

"Chit em du hir?" _What is she doing here?_  An ambassador asks, "Chit hashta fragon svo?" _What about the kill order?_

"Em klir kep klin fragon svo" _She is safe from the kill order._ Lexa responds. "Clarke did not have anything to do with Skaikru's attack, for she was in Polis during the time, by my side."

The chamber was no longer silent, everyone was mumbling to each other about the situation. "Hosh op!" _Silence!_ Titus yelled, quickly returning the chamber back to its quiet state, allowing Lexa to speak once again.

"I know this is confusing for you, but Clarke is my guest. She has not been involved in any of Skaikru's politics since before Chancellor Pike was elected. She is safe from the kill order, and so is Octavia of the Sky People." The Commander explained and then the doors opened once again, allowing Indra and Octavia into the room. "Today, Octavia is no longer a member of Skaikru. She has been training as Indra's second before the fall of the Mountain, and is more of a grounder than any of us."

"She does not agree with the motives of Skaikru," Indra added, "She told me that she is willing to bring harm to her own brother. That alone shows her loyalty to the twelve clans."

Octavia nodded and jumped in with her own comment, "I swear my own life on the Grounders."

There were a few words being whispered amongst the ambassadors. Titus allowed them to speak, knowing this was a difficult situation being presented to them. He, himself, didn't entirely agree with the Commander, but he knew better then to question her motives again.

"We accept this, on one condition, Heda." An ambassador spoke for the rest, "They must go through are initiation. It is tradition. Only then will we accept them as one of us." 

Lexa nodded, understanding the terms presented. "The initiation will take place tonight at nightfall. This meeting is dismissed."

All the ambassadors rose from their seats and filed out of the chamber. Clarke, Lexa, Indra, Octavia, and Titus remained, having to discuss tomorrow's events.

"Initiation?" Clarke asked. 

"You will have to become one of us. An initiation takes place when a member from a tribe wishes to leave that tribe and join a new one. In your case, you will be leaving Skaikru to join Trikru, my tribe." Lexa paused, allowing Clarke and Octavia to absorb this information. "What happens during the initiation is quite simple. Members of Trikru will gather around a fire as witnesses to the ceremony. A representative will come forward and cut their own hand. The blade will then be passed to the initiate to allow them to do the same. Both the representative and initiate will then shake hands, allowing their blood to come together as one. The initiate now has to move by the fire and allow their new blood to drip into the flames. This is a symbol of erasing the blood of their old tribe and coming together with the new."

"But, I represent my people. If I were to do this, I will no longer have a connection to them." Clarke points out, confused about what will happen after the ceremony.

"This is the only way I can keep you safe, Clarke. You will still be able to care for your people and visit them, but you will no longer to represent Skaikru. That position will have to be taken by someone else."

"I'm in." Octavia states, "Who's blood am I gonna have to take?"

"Because she is your instructor, I think Indra will be the best to represent Trikru for you." Lexa answered the brunette, nodding towards Indra.

"I would be happy to, Commander." Indra responded.

Everyone looked over to Clarke. "What about you, Clarke? Are you going to join Trikru or are your loyalties still to Skaikru?" Titus asked, sounding harsher than he intended.

Lexa looked at Clarke, worry in her eyes. This was the only way Clarke will be safe. If she was a member of Trikru, then the two could easily spend their lives together. "Please, Clarke." The Commander pleaded.

The blonde looked around the room and walked towards Lexa, grabbing her hand. "As long as Skaikru stays safe, then I will join Trikru."

Lexa nodded, her eyes never leaving Clarke's. "Thank you," she said, bringing the blonde's hands up to her lips, kissing her knuckles. Lexa didn't care that she was being watched, that her teacher witnessed the moment. She knew he disapproved of her feelings for Clarke, but she didn't care. 

Octavia let out a low whistle, "Shit, now I know why you stayed in Polis so long."

Clarke shot her a glare but then let out a soft chuckle. She was looking forward to nightfall.

 

-

 

As soon as the door shut behind them in the bedroom, Lexa quickly asked, "Are you sure about this, Clarke?"

Clarke let out a long sigh, and took a moment to reply. "I have to do this. It is the only way I can stay with you. I need you, Lexa." Lexa's mouth hung open, she didn't know what to say. Her lack of a response told Clarke to continue. "I already abandoned my people once, and there is no way I can go back with Pike in charge. He will surely have me executed for being a traitor. I'm just worried for my mother and friends..."

"I can assure you their safety, Clarke. They are smart enough to not cross the blockade, and I will make arrangements for you to visit them whenever you please. Just, as soon as this whole situation is over, and when your people overthrow Chancellor Pike," Lexa promised.

"Thank you," Clarke said and took the brunette into her arms, holding her for a long moment.

Lexa returned the hug, the two not letting each other go as minutes went by. Lexa finally pulled back, however, "It is almost nightfall. We must get ready."

 

-

 

Members of Trikru and the ambassadors gathered around in the circle outside of the tower. This is where most of the capital's events took place, including the battle between Roan and Lexa. In the center of the circle was a bonfire, its flames providing a mass amount of light and heat. 

A gong was rung, silencing the crowd around the fire, allowing Titus to speak. "Kru kom Trikru," _People of Trikru,_ He began, "Ogeda wi mounin Klark en Okteivia kom Skaikru oso Trigeda."  _Together we welcome Clarke and Octavia of the Sky People into our tribe._  

Octavia stepped out of the crowd and towards the fire, greeted by Indra. "Indra kom Trigeda," _Indra of the Woods Clan_ , Titus announces, introducing the representative for Octavia's initiation. 

Titus hands over a blade to Indra, bowing. Indra takes the blade and holds out the palm of her hand for everyone to see. She slowly slices her palm, just deep enough for blood to spill out. Her face stays emotionless, the sharp pain not affecting her at all.

The blade is handed over to Octavia. The brunette copies Indra's actions, except when she slices her palm she winces, clearly not strong enough to hide the pain just yet. She turns and hands the blade back to Titus. 

"Octavia of the Sky People," Indra begins to speak, "By the joining of our blood, I initiate you as a member of Trikru. All of your loyalties will be to the Commander and Trikru only. Any obligations to Skaikru will be forgotten."

Octavia nodded, "I accept these conditions. Any obligations to Skaikru are now forgotten. All of my loyalties are to the Commander and Trikru." With that said, the two shook hands for a short moment, allowing the blood to mix. Octavia then pulled her hand back and moved over to the fire, holding her hand above the flames. She squeezed her hand shut into a fist, applying enough pressure for the blood to drip out. A few drops hit the flames, sizzling as the dark liquid hit the hot gas.

"Spechou Okteivia kom Trikru," _Congratulations, Octavia of the Tree People,_ Titus ended her initiation, addressing her by her new title. The crowd cheered and Octavia left the circle, getting a cloth to wrap her hand, along with Indra. 

After the cheering died down, it was Clarke's turn to step out of the crowd towards the fire. Instead of Indra performing the initiation it was Lexa. The crowd gasped as their Commander stepped forward. Never has a Commander performed an initiation. 

"Lexa kom Trikru en Heda tua kru-de gon" _Lexa of the Tree People and Commander of the twelve clans,_ Titus announced, introducing Lexa as the representative for Clarke's initiation. 

The initiation is performed the same way as Octavia's. Titus hands Lexa a new blade. Lexa slices her palm, a blank expression on her face. She hands the blade to Clarke, except Clarke does not wince at the sharp pain, unlike Octavia.

"Clarke of the Sky People," Lexa starts, "By the joining of our blood, I initiate you as a member of Trikru. All of your loyalties will be to I, the Commander and Trikru only. Any obligations from Skaikru will be forgotten."

Clarke nodded, "I accept these conditions. Any obligations to Skaikru are now forgotten and all of my loyalties are to you and Trikru."

The two shook hands, Clarke's heartbeat increasing with speed at the cold touch of Lexa's black blood mixing with her red. Their handshake lasted just slightly longer than Octavia and Indra's, never breaking eye contact. 

Finally Clarke broke the contact and moved her hand over the fire, allowing her blood to drip into the flames.

"Spechou Klark kom Trikru," _Congratulations Clarke of the Tree People._ It is Lexa who ends Clarke's initiation, not Titus. The crowd cheers and Titus brings both Clarke and Lexa cloths to bandage their hands. After their hands are wrapped, Lexa raises hers to silence the crowd. "Clarke and Octavia are now members of Trikru, anyone who tries to harm them or who opposes of this will face consequences. You are to treat them like your sisters. They are no longer Sky People and shall not be addressed as such."

The crowd all nodded, understanding their Commander. Clarke turned to Lexa and nodded her head in thanks, careful not to show any of her true feelings for the woman in front of all of her people.  _T_ _heir_ people.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this story is helping everyone grieve and feel better! I greatly appreciate kudos and comments, it helps let me know that you enjoy the story!  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke awakes in agonizing pain. It's her hand. She looks down at it, blood oozing out from beneath the bandage. She quickly removes the cloth, examining her wound. It isn't healing and is this shade of purple - a mixture of black and red. "Fuck," Clarke breathes out, her voice coated with pain. 

Lexa wakes up. She looks over to see Clarke sitting up, panic on her face. Lexa sits up immediately, looking at the blonde, fearfully. "Clarke, what's wrong?"

"Its... It's my hand. It hasn't clotted... It won't stop bleeding. It's your blood, Lexa." Clarke looks up, her eyes meeting Lexa's. There is so much fear in both of their eyes.

The brunette's eyes begin to water. This is her fault, she hurt Clarke. She should have had someone else perform the initiation last night. It was her blood that is causing Clarke this much pain. It is her blood that might be killing the only thing she loves.

She jumped out of bed, rushing to the bathroom to retrieve more cloths and water. Anything to help stop the bleeding. She returned quickly, handing Clarke the wet towels to wrap around her hands.

Nothing. The blood is still rushing out. 

Clarke begins to cry, unsure of what is happening to her. She's scared. Terrified. She looks up to Lexa, "I don't know what's happening..."

Lexa takes Clarke's bloody hand into her own, "I'm here. Don't be afraid." 

Then, the strangest thing happens. Clarke stops bleeding. Lexa managed to stop the bleeding when she took her hand into her own. It was her touch that did something. 

"I don't understand," Clarke shook her head in disbelief. "That's impossible." Lexa let go of the blonde's hand, to see that she was no longer bleeding. The wound was still open and red, but she was no longer losing blood. 

"But yet, it happened. You're no longer bleeding." Lexa said, also in disbelief. She took another cloth and wrapped Clarke's hand once again, praying that the wound will not reopen and drain her of more blood.

"I just... How?" Clarke asks again, knowing she would not receive an answer. What happened was unexplainable, something that would just have to be accepted without an answer.

"Let's just be glad that it happened. You're safe now." Lexa responded, relieved that the blonde was okay. 

"Tell me more about your blood. You said it traces back to the first commander?" Clarke wanted to find out as much as she could about Lexa's blood. Why it was black and why the combination of their blood had this effect. 

"I do not know much, Clarke. All I know is that her blood was different than anyone else's." This was all Lexa could give. She truly did not know much about the first commander. She didn't know where she came from, how she rose to power, or why her blood was the way it was. 

"Do you think Titus knows? I mean, he is your teacher. He did teach you about the past commanders, didn't he?" Clarke needed answers, and she was going to do as much as she could to find them.

"He may know. We will search for him at noon and discuss this with him then, okay?" Lexa offered. Clarke nodded her head, accepting to wait until then to seek out answers. 

 

-

 

Time has went by agonizingly slow. Clarke's hand may have stopped bleeding, but it was still very sore. Any slight movement put the blonde in a tremendous amount of pain. She has managed to handle it all until noon. She cannot treat her hand until she finds out what is going on with her blood. 

Lexa and Clarke make their way to the Meeting Chamber, knowing that Titus will be waiting to greet the Commander with today's agenda. 

"Heda, we have many issues we need to discuss regarding the blockade," Titus states in leu of greeting.

"That can wait, we have more devastating matters to discuss." Lexa counters, regarding Clarke's hand. 

"No, my hand can wait. What is happening with the blockade?" Clarke is concerned. Skaikru may no longer be her people in a political sense, but she will continue to worry for them. 

"Three of Skaikru's men were executed attempting exit the walls. Two warriors from Desert Clan were killed, one injured." Titus informed them, his voice stern and emotionless. 

Clarke's heart dropped, "Where are the mens' bodies? The one's from Skaikru?"

"Their bodies have been returned to Arkadia to allow the Sky People to dispose of them how they please."

"Is there any way to know who these men were?"

"Our troops say that they were not recognizable. No one of any great importance, I assume."

Clarke nodded, slightly relieved. She couldn't ask anymore questions about the men without appearing as if her loyalty still remained with Skaikru. Clarke was about to speak when Lexa cut her off.

"And what is the status with Chancellor Pike?" Lexa asked, the question that Clarke was about to address.

"He still remains in charge, but it appears that the sky people are starting to get uneasy and may overthrow him," he paused and looked over to Clarke, speaking to her now, "Or they might attack our troops, instead."

Clarke's eyes went hard and she stiffened, closing her hands into tight fists. Her hand burned and her body was screaming in pain, but she did not allow any of that pain to show. A hard look still on her face.

"They will not attack," Lexa bluntly stated.

"We do not know that, Heda." Titus tried to reason.

"No, we don't. But the blockade has only been enforced for two days. We cannot jump to any assumptions and must allow things to play out on their own." Lexa said, ending the conversation on the subject. "Now, on to my more immediate issue. What do you know about the first commander and the origin of her blood?"

Titus looked at her in confusion, "You should know this, Lexa."

"And how am I supposed to know this if you never taught me?" Lexa barked, her patience growing thin. She didn't want to play a game about what she should or shouldn't know. She just wanted an answer for Clarke.

Titus received the message loud and clear. He let out a short sigh and tried to explain the black blood to the two women.

"All we know is that her blood was different. She would train others she found worthy, the Nightbloods. One of them would take her place when she dies. Her spirit finding the next commander. The spirit will be placed into the new commander, giving them this new power. Her spirit living on forever. Her spirit lives within you, Heda." He stopped speaking, hoping Lexa had enough information to understand.

She understood. Her hand moved to the back of her neck, feeling the scar of where the spirit of the commanders was placed. She nodded and thanked Titus, dismissing him. 

"Wait, Lexa, I don't understand?" Clarke was still very confused on the matter.

"Come with me," Lexa took the blonde's uninjured hand and guided her back to their room.

Once inside, Lexa moved her hair to the side and guided Clarke's hand to the back of her neck. Clarke felt the bump and took a closer look at it. There was a scar, clearly surgical, on top of a tattoo. An infinity symbol. 

"At my conclave, the spirit of the commander was put inside of me. That is why there is a scar."

Clarke began to understand. She remembered seeing that symbol on the Arc, it was apart of the 13th Station, POLARIS. She did not know much about the station aside from the fact that it was shot down to make an example. 

Wait, now it makes sense. Someone must have escaped from the station in a pod, making their way down to Earth before the station was shot out of space. Somehow they managed to survive with the radiation and live on Earth along with other survivors.

But how did she survive? And how is her spirit living within Lexa?

"What does the spirit of the commander look like?" Clarke asked.

"She is small and rectangular. And her spirit is marked with the sacred symbol, the one tattooed on my neck."

Clarke started to piece this new information together. Small and rectangular... Like a microchip. The first commander must have created a computer program that can only exist inside of a human host. An A.I. Like the A.I. that destroyed the Earth 97 years ago. That chip is inside Lexa. That explains why the commanders talk to Lexa in her sleep. Their minds still live in the chip's database.

Reincarnation.

The black blood. Her blood is filled with microbots, small computer codes that are encoded in her DNA. The first commander must have injected herself with them in a serum before coming down to Earth, allowing her to survive the radiation.

When Lexa's blood came in contact with Clarke's, the microbots were fighting to overpower her blood. There was too much natural blood competing with the modified blood. The reason she stopped bleeding was because of Lexa's touch, her code calming the microbots fighting for entrance into Clarke's body.

"I understand now," Clarke finally said, after processing all the information. 

The brunette nodded. Clarke was smart, she knew she would figure it out. Lexa may not have fully understood what was going on, but Clarke did. She may have had a different perspective on it, in a way Lexa would not understand, the blonde coming from sky technology, but Lexa was okay with that. 

"So what are we going to do about your hand, now?" Lexa asked.

"Nothing. Just give it time to heal." The blonde shrugged. There was really nothing she could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the whole blood thing really makes any sense, I'm not good with science, so my apologies for any inaccuracies. 
> 
> Again, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LGBT Fans Deserve Better.

"May I ask what you are drawing over there?" Lexa asks Clarke who is on the opposite side of the room. She is curled up on the couch, a sketch pad resting on her legs. She has been quiet for a while now, all of her concentration being put into her art.

"Hm?" Clarke looks up at the girl who brought her out of her intense focus, "Oh! It's nothing, just some doodling."

"Must be some 'nothing'. You've been working on it for a long time now, Clarke." Lexa pointed out, slightly teasing the blonde. 

"It isn't done yet. It's a surprise and I expect you not to look at it until I am finished, okay?" She said and resumed drawing.

Lexa smiled and nodded in understanding, "Well, Clarke, do you have time to take a break? I want to show you something"

Clarke put her pencil down and got up out of her chair, raising her arms above her head to stretch. "You know, I have been sitting for quite awhile, and my hand is beginning to hurt. Might as well give it a break, considering it's the only one I can use right now." She joked, referring to her unwounded hand. 

"Good, I would hate for you to lose the use of your other hand." Lexa smirked, raising her eyebrow in a teasing manner, "Come. Follow me." she motioned towards the doors on the opposite side of the room. Clarke has never been through these doors, unsure of where they lead to. 

Lexa put both of her hands on the knobs, pushing the doors open with one swift motion. She revealed a balcony with blankets and pillows and candles all spread across the floor. The brunette took Clarke's hand, pulling her outside.

"Lay with me." Lexa said, more like a demand than a question.

"I would love too." Clarke replied, and descended into the abundance of bedding. Lexa followed her suit, snuggling into the blonde's side. They both looked up to the sky, the stars shining bright and unobscured by any clouds or pollution. 

"What was it like?" Lexa asked, still looking up at the sky, "What was it like living in the sky?"

Clarke let out a small chuckle, "It wasn't as great as it seems. The sky is a lot nicer from the ground."

"How is that so?" 

"Things aren't as beautiful up close." 

"You are." Lexa said, turning her head to look at the blonde.

Clarke turned to her side, her heart was beating over a mile a minute. She leaned forward, taking Lexa's lips between her own. The kiss was slow, both savoring the moment. They had no idea what tomorrow could bring, they both needed to enjoy every moment they had together today. 

Lexa was the first to break the contact, pulling back to look at Clarke, "Tell me more about the sky."

Clarke obeyed, turning her head to look back up at the stars "I was a prisoner on the Ark before I came down to Earth."

The brunette's eyes widened, her jaw slightly dropping. What did Clarke do to be locked up? The way her people looked up to her would have never led Lexa to believe that Clarke was a troublemaker. 

"The Ark was dying. We would not be able to live up there for more than a few months. This was something my dad and I knew. He tried to warn people. He was executed for it, and I was imprisoned. On my 18th birthday my fate was to be like his." 

Lexa was slightly relieved. It made sense, Clarke was also doing things for the good of others. Putting herself in danger as long as it meant her people were safe. "So what happened?" She asked, clearly knowing that something changed because Clarke was alive, not dead. 

"They sent one hundred of the prisoners to the ground because we were expendable. They wanted to see if Earth was inhabitable, safe enough for everyone to come down to."

Lexa nodded. She never realized that the sky people came down here to survive. They had no other choice. Their intentions were never to start war, it was the Commander who wanted them gone. It was Lexa who attacked Clarke's people because she thought they were like the Mountain Men. She didn't know that she was hurting (mostly) innocent people who were exiled to the ground by force. Her heart ached at this information. She almost killed Clarke. Multiple times.

"I'm so sorry." Lexa apologized. She was apologizing for her people, for her accusations, for not giving the sky people a chance at first. 

Clarke knew that Lexa was referring to the attacks from when she first landed on the ground. "It isn't your fault. You had no idea. You were doing what was best for your people."

The two stayed silent for a while. Both content with the silence, knowing that this moment was needed. 

Lexa thought about when she first met the blonde. She was insistent in coming to speak to her. How brave it was for her to do that, considering that she had killed three hundred of Lexa's warriors, and one of her people massacred a village. The Commander still remembers how she felt the moment she saw the blonde. For a split second, she forgot about the things Clarke and the sky people have done. She forgot about the attacks, the destruction of her villages, the death of her warriors. When she saw the blonde sky leader, just for a split second, she saw her future.

She has always heard her people talk about how they felt when they first met their significant other. How they just knew from the moment they saw them, that they were the one. Their soul mate. Lexa had no experience with this, never having the time to explore and find her significant other. She became Commander at such a young age that she was unable to look for a partner. The only person she was with was Costia, and yes, she did love her. As someone who had never had the pleasure of loving or being loved - her parents dying when she was just a baby - she felt things she had never felt before. And these emotions, these feelings, were described to her as love. 

It was when Costia was murdered did Lexa feel true heartbreak. She has seen hundreds of her people die before her, has killed many men with her own hands, and yet, when the one person she loved was taken from her, she fell into a pit of despair. She got knocked down and couldn't get back up. It felt like the sun fell from the sky and there was no more light to guide her. 

It was Titus who brought her out of her crippling depression. He reminded her that she had a duty. She needs to take care of her people, they come before anything. He taught her that love is weakness. A lesson that she lived by forever. 

That was, until she met Clarke. 

Love was not weakness when it came to the blonde. If anything, their love made her stronger. She has made new and better decisions for her people because of the sky girl. She now sees things from a different perspective. No jus drein no jus daun. _Blood must not have blood_. Clarke taught her this. This girl has made Lexa feel things she has never felt before. Things she has never felt for Costia. What she thought was love with Costia does not compare to how she feels with this girl. She now understands what her people mean when they say how they have felt when they met their significant other. Looking back at their first encounter, Lexa now knows what she felt in that split second. Clarke was indeed her soulmate.

 

-

 

The two fell asleep out on the balcony, both wrapped in each other's arms. The sound of people going to work for the day, and the sun beating down on the tower woke the women up. 

"As romantic as last night was," Clarke mumbled when they awoke, "Your bed is a lot more comfortable than a balcony."

Lexa laughed, sitting up and stretching her arms above her head. Clarke's stomach did summersaults, she will forever love hearing the brunette's laugh. It was something rare and never has she really heard her laugh until just recently. Not until she arrived to Polis and agreed to stay in the Capital where she would represent the 13th Clan. 

That's when it hit her. Skaikru. The 13th Clan. Arkadia. Pike. Bellamy. Raven. Her mom. Everyone. It all came crashing down on her. The responsibility she has for her people. 

Had. She had for her people. She no longer can show loyalty to her people. She was a member of Trikru.  _They_ are her people now. But yet, her heart aches to find out if they are all alright. To hope that the men who died were none of her friends. She had to find out. She must go to Arkadia and check on her people. 

"Lexa... Can I ask you something?" Clarke asked the Commander. 

"Of course, Clarke. You must never hesitate to ask of anything from me. I swore fealty to you. Anything you need, I am here." Lexa reminded the blonde.

Clarke's stomach turned. She was right. And technically, on that night, she vowed that she would treat her needs as her own. Clarke's people were her people. "I need to go to Arkadia. I need to check on my -" She stopped herself, "The sky people. My mother in particular." She corrected. Lexa stayed quiet for a moment, contemplating a decision. "Maybe I can push them to force Pike out of his position as Chancellor. I will be going as a representative from Trikru. I will reason with them." Clarke continued, hoping to persuade Lexa further. 

"What about Pike? He will have you killed for turning against them. For _living_ with the enemy." She reminded her of the dangers. Lexa warned Clarke about this before, when she wanted to persuade Bellamy.

"I will stay safe, I promise. I  _will_ reason with him, and Kane will be Chancellor." 

Lexa sighed. She can't force Clarke to stay. She can't tell her all the reasons why she shouldn't go. She can't tell her that if anything happened to her, Lexa will never be able to live with the consequences. It will be the one thing that breaks her to the point where she could no longer separate her feelings from her duty. She would no longer be able to lead her people. She can't tell her anything because the blonde is persistent. She will do whatever it takes to get her way. Especially if her way involves her people. Lexa knows this. She knows that Skaikru will forever be Clarke's people - her priority. An initiation means nothing when she knows that her heart will forever be with her kind. The sky people. 

So she nodded. She held back the tears that were fighting to escape. She lifted her chin up, keeping her head held high. "Okay." This was all she could muster out. The only response she could give the blonde without falling apart. Without letting her fear for the other girl's safety show. Because if she showed just how scared she was, God only knows how it would affect Clarke. 

"Thank you, Lexa." Clarke said, embracing the taller girl in a hug. "I know this is hard, but it is for my people..." She whispered, fighting back tears as well. 

This is what broke Lexa. Nothing hurt her more than hearing Clarke say "It was for my people." It made her question all of Clarke's motives. If she really did care for the brunette as much as it appeared. She was scared that this was all a rouse and that Clarke was using the Commander, taking advantage of her feelings, to save her people. 

She quickly pushed this idea out of her head. Clarke would  _never_. She cared for her people, but she was not the type that would manipulate someone and toy with their emotions just to get her way. She was not that cold. She was anything but that, actually. 

A tear escaped, falling silently down her cheek. Clarke was still holding her in her arms. When the two finally let go, Lexa quickly wiped her face, the blonde never noticing that her feelings got the best of her. 

"I'll make arrangements for your journey." Lexa said, sounding like the Commander. Her voice was stern and emotionless. It was if Clarke was a mere subject, not someone she cared for deeply. The blonde tried not to overthink her tone, but her stomach twisted and she felt the need to vomit. Lexa was angry with her. 

Lexa left the balcony to go get dressed and make the arrangements for Clarke's travel to Arkadia. The blonde was left outside standing alone, guilt eating away at her. She put her people before Lexa. Again. 

 

-

 

Everything was set. Clarke was to travel by horse with Octavia and Indra by her side. When the troops question their intentions at the blockade, they will say that they are to deliver a message from the Commander to Skaikru's Chancellor.

The journey was long, taking four hours to travel by horse. It was almost three times as long as traveling by car. But, they still made it to Arkadia. 

The three made their way to the front gate after explaining to the troops their purpose. Lucky for Clarke, Miller was on guard duty. Perfect timing. He opened the gate, allowing the women to enter the camp. 

"Clarke, it's good to see you." He greeted her with a whisper, careful to not show his like for the blonde. He could get in trouble if he acknowledged her in any way other than professional. She is a traitor to Arkadia. 

"It's nice to see you too, Miller. I am so glad you're safe." She gave him a small smile. "Before you take me to Pike, do you know who it was that tried crossing the blockade?" 

Miller frowned slightly, remembering the men who died. "Chris, Walter, and Antonio from Farm Station."

Clarke let out a small sigh of relief. "Thank you."

He nodded to the blonde then motioned his hand in his direction. "Follow me." He said and started walking towards the Ark, leading her to Chancellor Pike. Octavia and Indra stayed by the gate, not wanting to raise tensions by being near Pike during their meeting. 

Nathan was leading her with a quick pace. She was trailing quite a bit behind her, taking in her surroundings. It has been quite some time since she has been through the Ark. Last time she was here, she was trying to reason with Bellamy, only for him to betray her and try to bring her to Pike, knowing that she could be killed. 

She clenched her fists at this thought. Slightly wincing at the pain that shot form her wounded hand. It's been three days. It is slowly healing, but the pain is still there. 

"Pike is on the other side of this door." Miller nodded towards the door when they came to a stop. "I hope whatever you plan on doing works, Clarke. Stay safe."

Clarke nodded her thanks and rested her hand on the door handle. She took in a deep breath, slowly letting it out before turning the handle. Slowly she pushed it open, revealing a the meeting room that she has grown to forget. It seems like a lifetime ago since she was last in this room, making plans on how to defeat Mount Weather. 

"Clarke Griffin." Pike says in lieu of greeting. "Well if it isn't the wonder girl who left her people to live with our enemy. How are things going in Grounder land? Wait, don't tell me. It must be great considering there isn't a five mile army outside of your home!"

"This can all be stopped, just listen to me."

"As much as I would love to hear your speech about how the Grounders are actually our friends and that we should love them, Kumbaya... I don't need to hear it. Abby, Kane, Octavia, Monty... They've all given me this speech. 'Don't hurt them! They're innocent! Not all Grounders are bad!' I'm sick of it. They don't want us here, Clarke. An alliance with them will never last. They will just turn against us - wiping out every one of us." 

"You don't understand, Pike." Clarke spoke softly, trying to get the older man to listen to her words carefully. "I have known the Grounders longer than you have been on the ground. Their Commander, Lexa, she is a good person. She will keep Arkadia safe. She has tried to keep Arkadia safe until you killed off the army she sent to protect you!"

"No, Clarke, you don't understand. Grounders murdered innocent children when we first landed." He rebutted, referring to the Ice Nation.

"The act of a few does not account for the rest. That was the Ice Nation. Their queen is dead now thanks to Lexa. Justice for you has been served." She explained. "Or, it was until you massacred three-hundred members of Trikru that were just trying to protect you."

"How do we know they were trying to protect us? For all we know they were getting ready to attack!"

"I helped with the decision to send the army out here to protect you! My reason for living in Polis was for all of you, my people!" She yelled, losing her temper. "Everything was fine until you became Chancellor and rejected the brand!"

"It was the people who made the decision to elect me as Chancellor."

"Only because you filled their heads with lies." She said, and started making her way forward, closing the distance between her and the older man. "Either fix this situation or I will."

"Oh really? And how do you plan on doing just that?" He smirked, knowing their was no possibility of Clarke making a difference. 

"Watch me." She said, just above a whisper. Then, she turned around heading out of the room and outside the Ark.

She stood on a platform and yelled, "Members of Skaikru! Gather around, I have a proposal for you all!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, curious by what their old friend has to say. Each and every citizen of Arkadia gathered around the platform, including children. 

Clarke saw her friends make their way into the crowd. Bellamy, Raven, Jasper, Monty, Kane, and Abby. She made eye contact with her mom, Abby giving her a small smile and a nod of encouragement. That was all Clarke needed to help her through this. 

"We can end this silent war and get rid of the blockade. But I can't do it without your help. Three days ago, I became a Grounder. A member of the Tree Clan, along with Octavia. We now live with the Grounders in peace. There is no fear of war or death. We do not have to worry about going hungry or running out of supplies. The Grounders take care of us and treat us as their own. The same can happen with all of us. We can live with the Grounders! The Commander has promised us this! All we need to do is reaccept the brand, what makes us the 13th Clan. And the only way we can do that is if Marcus Kane is Chancellor. So, I am asking you all, would you rather be forced to live behind these walls in fear, bound to run out of food and water eventually, or live where you please, amongst the Grounders, never having to worry about food, water and medicine."

The crowd talked amongst themselves for a moment, going over the pros and cons. A voice called out over the chatter, "Hell, I'm in!" Monty yelled, moving through the crowd to join Clarke on the platform. 

Many people began to follow his suit, all calling out their approval and moving towards the front of the crowd to be closer to Clarke on the platform. A handful amount of people stayed in the back of the crowd with Pike - majority were Farm Station - arms crossed in their disapproval. Bellamy stood with them. 

"Well, it is quite clear what the people want, Pike." Clarke pointed out, spreading out her arms and motioning to the people around her. "We want you to handover your position as Chancellor to Kane."

Pike let out a chuckle and took off the pin that symbolized his role as Chancellor. He held it out for everyone to see, "The only way he is going to get this pin is if he takes it from my cold, dead hands!"

"I don't think he needs to do that." Clarke countered, and gave Octavia a slight nod. 

The girl charged behind Pike, giving him a blow to his legs from behind, forcing him onto his knees. She wrapped grabbed the top of his head, pulling it back, using her other hand to place a knife against his throat. Indra stood by, ready to attack anyone who tried to come after Octavia. 

"You don't have the guts!" Pike choked out.

"Oh really?" Octavia replied, and applied pressure to the blade, causing a small trickle of blood to leak out. "What about now?"

"Fine." He grunted and dropped the pin. Indra picked it up and brought it to Clarke. Octavia removed the blade and kicked Pike in the back, pushing him to the ground. Miller ran to the man and handcuffed his arms behind his back. 

"So, Bellamy," Clarke singled her friend out, using him as an example for the rest of the people who disagreed, "My offer still stands. We can all live in peace."

Bellamy nodded his response. He walked over towards the podium, the others who disagreed following him. He climbed onto the podium, extending his arm to shake Clarke's hand. She accepted the gesture and pulled on his arm to pull him into a hug. "I knew you would make the right decision." She whispered. 

"Did I have much of a choice?" He choked out, a small laugh following. "What happens from here?"

Clarke turned to the crowd, "We're all Grounders!" Everyone cheered out their excitement. "I will return to the Capital tonight and inform the Commander of the events that happened here today. We will call off the blockade and work out what goes on from there. But, you are all a part of the 13th Clan. You are Grounders."

She jumped off the platform and headed towards the gate, everyone cheering and celebrating behind her. She did it. A smile broke out across her face, she couldn't contain her joy. The smile only quickly being erased when a familiar voice called her name.

"Clarke, wait!" The man yelled out. The blonde turned around, coming face-to-face with Thelonius Jaha. "I have something I want to speak to you about first." He said, holding out a small chip with an infinity symbol on it. 


	5. Chapter 5

"The sacred symbol." Clarke whispered to herself, looking at Jaha questionably. 

"Why, yes, it is Clarke. See, this is a key to a perfect world. A world where there is no pain or doubt. The City of Light. Freedom." Jaha informed the girl, twirling the chip in the light, admiring it.

"What does that have to do with me? I have no pain or doubt. As you can see, I have made us all free."

"Ah, but see, have you really? Some are still doubting your intentions, only coming along because they are afraid. Give them this chip and they will no longer worry about this alliance. They will be carefree, and you will not have to worry about a rebellion."

"Has my mother seen this?" Clarke asked, knowing that this all sounded way to crazy to be true. But, it was coming from the former Chancellor, so she did take the time to hear him out. 

"Abby has seen it, yes." Jaha gave her a short answer, not wanting to tell the blonde that her mother confiscated the keys. 

"Let me see it." Clarke reached forward, taking the key out of Jaha's hands. "I'm going to take this back to the Capital and talk to the Commander about it. Until then, do not pass these around. I don't want something that could possibly put this alliance into more jeopardy."

Jaha nodded. This did not go entirely as he had hoped, but it was something. Clarke was considering it. Or, at least he thought she was. 

The blonde backtracked and went to seek her mother before heading back to Polis. She quickly found Abby standing with Marcus, their new Chancellor. 

"Clarke!" Abby yelled, engulfing her daughter in a huge hug, holding her tight as if something terrible might happen if she let go. "I am so proud of you. You did this!"

"Thank you, Clarke." Marcus joined, putting his hand on Clarke's shoulder. Abby finally let go of her daughter and he continued, "We need to keep an eye on Bellamy, however, and the others who were on Pike's side. It is quite skeptical as to how they changed their minds so quickly. They still might attempt to harm this alliance."

The blonde nodded in understanding, remembering what Bellamy did to her just a few weeks ago. Jaha's words about the chip started ringing in the back of her head. "Hey, mom, I need to talk to you about Jaha."

"Did he come to you with his City of Light nonsense?" Abby asked, already knowing the situation that was going to be presented to her. 

Clarke's eyes widened slightly, "Yeah.. What is it about? Is it true?"

"I do not know what it is, Clarke, but it is dangerous. This drug does more than eliminate pain, it eliminates the most important memories. The things that have caused you pain in the first place, I guess. Jaha doesn't even remember Wells, and Raven is starting to forget about Finn-"

She was cut off at the mention of Raven. "Wait, Raven took the drug? Why?"

"Her leg." Abby simply stated, knowing that Clarke will understand with the short answer. 

"So what are we going to do about him? He's obviously trying to get everyone in the camp to take it. And him coming to me about it means he most likely wants the Grounders to take it too."

"He already has had some Grounders take it." Abby informed her, regarding his companion who was shot at the gates, Otan. 

Clarke shook her head, "I'm going to go talk to Raven and get more information about the drug. Until we find out what to do with Jaha, I suggest locking him up. He could be a threat to the alliance."

Abby and Kane nodded their understanding and left to go find the former Chancellor. Meanwhile, the blonde walked around camp in search of her friend. After walking around for what seemed like forever, the brunette was finally found in the dining hall of the Arc. 

"Raven!" Clarke shouted, expressing her joy for finally seeing her friend.

The mechanic smiled and rose from her seat to give the girl who has saved her multiple times a hug. "It's so good to see that you're alive. And you smell good, I guess the Commander is treating you well." Raven winked. 

"And how would you know that Lexa and I are getting along so well?" Clarke asked, suspicious as to how Raven knows about their secret relationship. No one knows of it but Indra, Octavia and Titus. 

"Oh, I don't know," Raven started, sarcastically, "Maybe the fact that you have been living with her for months, you two have been head over heels for each other since you met, you're both badasses, and you have this glow to you."

"Damn, Raven, I'm impressed." Clarke smiled knowing the girl caught on to things very quickly. "Now, how are  _you_ feeling?"

"I've never felt better." Raven shrugged, a huge smile plastered across her face. 

"Really? Thought about Finn recently?" Clarke asked, considering her mother's comment from earlier. She wanted to see if the drug really was eliminating more than pain.

Raven frowned, "You know, Jasper asked me about him the other day. And, I'm so fucking scared because I don't remember him. I don't remember our first kiss, his smile - anything."

"Jaha's drug." Clarke said, more like a statement than a question.

"He told me it would eliminate my pain. I thought he just meant my leg..." Raven drifted off, staring down at her crippled leg. 

"I'm so sorry, Raven. I'm going to bring this drug to the Capital and see if anyone knows anything about it. I doubt we'll be able to reverse its effects, but I will stop him from doing this to anyone else." Clarke grabbed Raven's hand, promising the brunette that she was going to stop Jaha's madness. 

Raven simply nodded. Clarke gave her a slight nod and retreated out of the dining hall. She started heading back towards the gate, Indra and Octavia seeing her and following close behind. 

"Pike is no longer in charge. The kill order is no longer if effect, and the blockade is not needed anymore." Clarke informed a representative from the Grounder armies. 

"It will no longer be in effect when Heda says as much." He replied, not looking the girl in the eyes. 

"I came here on orders from the Commander, and I have completed my mission. The end goal of my mission was to remove Pike from his position as Chancellor, thus ending the blockade." Clarke hissed. "Now listen to me, and do not attack any of the Sky People. If you do, our Heda will not be pleased and you will face repercussions."

The Grounder nodded slowly, his eyes widening ever so slightly. "Yes, Wanheda."

 

-

 

It was a long journey back to Polis. It felt longer than it ever has. The three were in good spirits, eager to get back to the Capital to inform their Commander of their success. That's what was making the journey go by so incredibly _slow_. 

Clarke's horse was trailing behind Indra and Octavia's. The two were discussing attack strategies. They were so carried away in their conversation they almost forgot Clarke was behind them. The blonde was smiling at them, happy of how far they have come. Just months ago, they were an enemy to the Grounders and now, they are Grounders.

It was nearing sunset when the three finally arrived to Polis. Clarke mounted off her horse quickly and started to quickly make her way into the tower. 

She had her hand on handle of the Meeting Chamber, getting ready to burst through the doors. The soft sound of children stopped her, though. Lexa was with the Nightbloods, teaching them the ways of the Commander and Polis' history. 

Clarke slowly turned the handle and entered the room quietly. If it wasn't for Lexa's great senses, the blonde may have went unnoticed. 

Lexa's eyes met Clarke's and she gave the girl a questionable look. When a grin was returned, Lexa went back to teaching the students. 

She quickly finished up her lesson and dismissed them. They all bowed and thanked their Heda before leaving the room. Aiden being the only one to stop and acknowledge Clarke with a nod before exiting. 

"You're so good with kids." Clarke pointed out when the two were alone. 

"They're future warriors, Clarke. They are anything but children." Lexa corrected. 

Clarke just waved her hand, disregarding the brunette. "They're still kids, Lexa. I don't care if their 'destined to be the next Commander' after your death - which by the way is _not_  going to happen soon." 

Lexa just nodded, not wanting to argue with Clarke about how her death is uncertain. She is the Commander of the 12 Clans, putting her at risk every day. She thought best not to worry the blonde by telling her this. "What is the status with Skaikru?" The Commander asked, changing the subject.

"Pike is no longer in charge, Kane has assumed his rightful position as Chancellor. Pike is currently being held in Skaikru's prison until further notice." Clarke paused, she took a moment to consider informing Lexa about Jaha. She thought best to keep quiet about it for now, not wanting to worry the Commander with another issue. The situation has been taken care of after all, Thelonius was in the prison with Pike. 

"Good, I'll send down representatives to dismiss the blockade. I'll also have them inform Kane that I want to meet with him tomorrow during the Ambassador's meeting, he now being the representative for Skaikru." Lexa informed Clarke. The blonde looked at her puzzled for a moment but then nodded, she had forgotten that she was no longer an ambassador for the Sky People, now being a member of Trikru.

"What do you want to do with Pike?" Clarke asked. 

"What do you think I should do with him?"

"Blood must have blood." He was responsible for the murder of Lexa's people and did plan to attack a village. She understands if Lexa wants vengeance. It might be for the best, her people not responding well to blood must not have blood. She was already almost killed for enforcing a blockade, this was the best option.

"Are you sure, Clarke?"

"I think it is for the best, Commander. He is responsible for the murder of all of our people. It will help ease tension between the Grounders and the Sky People. They need vengeance.  _You_ need vengeance."

Lexa nodded, her heartbeat increasing slightly when Clarke said  _our people._ "Okay. I will present this to Kane and the other ambassadors tomorrow."

 

-

 

_She was only seventeen. She was sitting amongst the other Nightbloods at dinner when it happened. The war with Blue Cliff Clan was coming to an end, the Commander going out to fight with his people. She sat there waiting in silence along with the others, waiting for him to return. It was always somewhat scary when he went out to fight. If he dies then one of them will become the next Commander._

_Anya came bursting into the dining hall. "Heda stedaun." **The Commander is dead**. "Teik Sadgeda stot au." **Let the Conclave begin.**_

_Lexa's heart stopped. It was time. The Spirit of The Commander could choose anyone. For all she knew, it could be her. She was a good student, Hector always complimented her strength. He said she was wise beyond her years, and that when he dies he hopes that his spirit chooses her to assume his position._

_The Nightbloods all followed Anya into another room. There Hector's body lied on a table, his body covered in a white sheet. Candles surrounded his body and the room was mostly empty._ _Only seven people were present, Anya, Titus, and the five Nightbloods._

_Titus stepped forward, a container in his hands. "I have with me, the spirit of the Commander. All your training has led up to this moment, Nightbloods. Out of you five, Hector's spirit will choose who will take his place. Let his spirit choose wisely."_

_The young warriors all gathered around the body, heads bowed in respect. Titus opened the container and placed it on top of the body. A small chip with the sacred symbol marked on it was revealed. It produced long tentacles and rose on them. The chip spun around in a circle, as if looking around at the candidates. It stopped, the sacred symbol facing Lexa._

_The chip slowly made its way towards the young girl. Lexa took a deep breath and closed her eyes. This was it. The Commander's spirit stopped in front of the girl. Lexa held out her hand, and the chip walked onto her hand, it's tentacles retreating._

_"Lexa kom Trikru" Titus broke the silence, "You have been chosen."_

_Lexa looked down at the spirit in her hands, her mouth going dry. She was chosen. She is the Commander. "What happens now, Teacher?"_

_Titus took out a red pack from his coat. He unraveled it on another table and took out a scalpel. He held it out for everyone to see. Lexa's eyes widened. She has been beaten and stabbed, but she was scared of what Titus' intentions were with the sharp rusted silver._

_"The Spirit must enter your body, for then you will hold all of the memories and experiences of the past commanders." He walked over to the girl, moving her hair out of the way of her neck. "I must cut open the back of your neck, and allow the spirit to enter."_

_The brunette nodded. She was terrified. She tried to overcome the fear of the pain that will come with getting her neck cut open, but she couldn't push the feeling away. She should not be scared. She could not be scared. She is becoming the Commander. She is not allowed to fear anything. But, she was only seventeen. A child. Nothing in the world could possible make this feeling go away._

_The blade entered her neck, a sharp, agonizing pain filled her body. She couldn't contain it. She screamed. Anya looked at her, holding eye contact. The look on her face told Lexa not to be scared. It will all be over soon. She will get through this._

_The chip's tentacles emerged once again, leaving Lexa's hands. It moved up her arm and made its way to the gash in her neck. Tentacles first, it entered the wound, disappearing under the black blood._

_"Nyko!" Titus yelled, calling for the healer. The doors to the room opened, allowing the man in to stitch Lexa's gash. After quickly sewing the wound close, he bowed to Lexa, his new Commander, and left the room._

_"Lexa, you have been chosen by the Spirit of the Commander. Hector's spirit and all the commanders' spirits before him now live within you. They will guide you through your new journey. Helping you make decisions that are the best for our people. All this power now rests in your hands, Heda." Titus initiated and bowed to his student. The rest of the room followed, all bowing before the Commander._

_She started to feel dizzy. This was all happening so fast. Multiple voices were whispering in her head. Images were flashing quickly before her eyes. She began to feel weak, very, very weak. The Commander collapsed, falling into Anya's ready arms. The older girl knew this would happen, it always happens. This wasn't the first time Lexa was going to be feeling like this either. This was just the beginning._

_And she was only seventeen._

 

-

 

"Do you want kids?" Clarke asked Lexa who was laying in the bed, wrapped in her arms. 

"I've thought about it. It would be hard, I am the Commander, Clarke." Lexa explained.

"Has a Commander ever had children before?" Clarke understands that it would be hard. She doesn't really understand how someone with that type of responsibility would have time for a family. 

Lexa stayed quiet for a while, thinking through the past commanders. She has never seen any memory involving the commanders raising a family. They've all had partners, yes, but died too young to have a family. "No."

Clarke frowned. She wants a family, and she wants one with Lexa. There has to be a way to have one together. Obviously they can't have one biologically, but there is bound to be orphans to take in. 

"Maybe I could be the first." Lexa interrupted the blonde's thoughts, turning around to face her. "Only if you will raise a child with me, Clarke."

Her stomach started doing summersaults, her heart rate increasing rapidly. A huge smile broke across Clarke's face. "I would want nothing more than to have children with you, Lexa."

"Maybe one day, we will owe nothing more to our people, and this dream can become a reality." Lexa promised, repeating Clarke's words from a few days ago. 

Clarke leaned forward and took the brunette's lips between her own, sealing the promise with a kiss. She pulled away and whispered, "I love you, Lexa."

This was the first time those three words have been said. Never had the two actually confessed their love for one another. It was always implied, they knew they loved each other. They knew they were soul mates and were destined to be together forever. But, there was something about the words finally being said out loud. It was confirmation. Confirmation that the feelings were really there and not all made up.

"And I love you." Lexa responded before taking Clarke in for another kiss. Titus was wrong, love is definitely not weakness. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Torture scene. The passage is marked *** signifying the beginning and end of the scene.

The Meeting Chamber fell quiet when Kane entered. All eyes were on the ambassador of Skaikru. None of the looks were congratulatory or grateful for his presence. No, these looks were filled with hatred and thirst for revenge. The ambassadors needed answers and Kane must be able to provide them. 

"Thank you for joining me today." Lexa greeted the thirteen members to begin the meeting. "Chancellor Marcus Kane of Skaikru will now be joining us for these meetings. He is the new leader of his people, and he will be treated with respect."

"Ai vea no spek fo a ripa!" _I have no respect for a murderer!_ An ambassador hissed. 

Lexa shot him a glare, "You have no choice but to show him respect if you would like to keep your position as ambassador." The man stiffened and gave the Commander a cold stare. Lexa ignored him and addressed Kane, "Marcus, we must talk about Pike. He is responsible for the murder of our people, and as you may know, blood must have blood has always been our way. As I would like to turn over a new league and abandon this, I believe that our people would respond well and treat Skaikru with more respect if Pike were executed."

"I understand, Commander. When my people lived in the sky, when one commits a crime they are executed. Our ways are not so different, and I am willing to comply to your terms and get vengeance on the man responsible for murdering your people." Marcus responded, easily willing to kill Pike. 

"I am satisfied to know that our people aren't so different. Pike must suffer for his crimes, however. My people will only be satisfied if he were to die by our ritual, it will be the same as how the boy Finn were to have died when he massacred eighteen people." Lexa explained.

Marcus was quiet for a moment. Pike was terrible and caused so much pain and trouble that it seemed like the right thing to do, let the Grounders take care of him. It was inhumane though. Is this really the type of leader Kane wanted to be? What does Clarke think of this whole situation? The girl is like a daughter to him, and she has much disapproval for blood must have blood. She has killed so many, the death of one more might devastate her. It will be on Kane's hands, however. He is making the decision, therefore he is the one killing Pike. This is their chance at everlasting peace. If he does this, then the feud between Sky People and Tree People will no longer exist. They can finally live in harmony. 

"Okay. When will this all take place?" Kane agreed after thinking it over for awhile. 

Lexa nodded her head in approval, "Right now. Return to Arkadia and retrieve Pike, two of my guards will accompany you. Pike will be brought back to Polis where the execution will take place in the Circle in the center of town." 

"Yes, Heda." Marcus rose from his seat and bowed to the Commander.  _His_ Commander. He walked out of the Meeting Chamber, two guards following his suit. 

As soon as the doors shut behind him an ambassador spoke, "Heda, how do we know that another murder to our people will not happen again? Skaikru should not be trusted!"

"I know the Sky People better than you, Akira. Marcus is a very good man, his intentions are like those of Clarke." Lexa defended the Chancellor.

"And why should we trust Wanheda?" Akira countered. 

"Because I trust her." Lexa snapped, putting an end to anymore questions.

Akira just sighed and straightened himself in his chair. He didn't argue with his Commander any further, but another ambassador did. 

"Why do you put so much trust into this girl, Heda?" Amelia asked softly, genuinely interested.

"Clarke is a strong leader who puts her people's needs before her own. She is loyal to the thirteen clans and will do all she can to have peace among the nations. I know the girl's motives very well, and I have enough sense to put my trust into her. I could trust this girl with my own life." Lexa explained, causing the members in the room to gasp. Never has the Commander trusted someone so much, let alone trust them with her life. There was something more to Clarke than what the Commander was saying. It wouldn't take long before they figure out exactly what was going on between the two.

"Is there anymore questions?" Titus addressed the room. 

"No, Flamekeeper." They all responded in unison. 

"Good, you're all dismissed." Lexa commanded, ending the meeting. "Titus, will you fetch Clarke for me?"

"Yes, Heda." Titus bowed and left the room to seek for the blonde. 

Clarke was sitting at an easel in Lexa's room, painting. Titus couldn't make out what she was painting, and honestly didn't care all too much about it. He cleared his throat to get the girl's attention. Clarke's head spun around in surprise. "The Commander would like to see you."

She nodded and put her brush and palette down. She rose from her seat in front of the easel and stretched before following Titus toward the Meeting Chamber. 

"Thank you, Titus, you are dismissed." Lexa thanked her teacher when he arrived with the blonde. He nodded and exited the room, shutting the doors behind him. 

"You wanted to see me, Commander?" Clarke asked innocently. The two were alone in the room, but Lexa was in Commander mode and Clarke didn't want to address her as anything else. 

"I wanted to talk to you about us. Our relationship." Lexa said, sounding quite serious.

Clarke frowned, worried about what the brunette had to say. "Oh?" 

"Do not worry, Clarke, it isn't bad." Lexa smiled, allowing Clarke to relax a bit. "Tonight, after all tension with Skaikru is gone, I want to tell our people about us. I want them to know that I love you and that I intend to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Really?" Clarke choked out, surprised, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. 

"Yes, Clarke. I want them to know that you are my partner. You are mine. You are my soulmate." Lexa grabbed Clarke's hands, not breaking eye contact. "I will only come out to our people if you approve, of course. If you do not then -"

"No! I love you, Lexa. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I want your people to know but I'm afraid that they might think of you as weak.."

"Love is not weakness, Clarke. I think that it is time for our people to learn that life is about more than just surviving." Lexa responded. 

Clarke leaned forward and kissed Lexa, no longer being able to contain her love for the other girl. She pulled back and all she had to say was, "Okay."

 

-

 

The gates to Arkadia opened, allowing Kane and Lexa's guards inside the walls. Kane didn't stop to chat with anyone, heading straight for the prison. There were two guards outside of the cell that contained Pike and Jaha. 

"Charles." Marcus greeted, "As you know, you have committed a devastating crime in the eyes of the Grounder society, a society that we are now a part of."

"I don't see it as a crime. I do not regret killing those Grounders, I kept our people safe. And they would still be safe if you weren't trying to be friends with the enemy." Pike responded, harshly. 

"I assure you that the people of Arkadia are safe, you however, are not. I am here to take you to Polis where you are to be executed for your crimes." Kane gave a small grin. 

"You aren't a murderer, Marcus." 

"You're right, I'm not. But this is not murder, this is the law." Kane opened the gate and the two Grounder guards entered the cell and grabbed Pike, dragging him out of the cell. 

Kane closed the cell and started to follow the Grounders when Jaha stopped him, "And what is to happen to me?"

Kane turned around and smiled at his old friend, "I don't know yet, but I have high hopes that you will not be following the same fate at Charles." With that said he left the containment unit and followed the Grounders out of Arkadia.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. They all began to whisper to one another, the same question floating through their minds. Is Kane doing what we think he's doing? Is he going to kill Pike?

"So is this what has become of us?" Bellamy yelled at Kane, "I thought that this alliance was supposed to be a good thing. But it hasn't even been 24 hours and yet, and you are already taking one of our own to be killed. Do you not remember Finn and what was supposed to happen to him? They are going to torture him, Marcus! Rip out his fingernails, cut out his tongue, suffer the pain of 48 cuts. Are we savages now?!"

"This is what has to be done, Bellamy. Pike must pay for his crimes under Grounder law. What Finn did was different. Charles slaughtered an army that was sent to protect us! He pays the price for what he has done and only then will we have everlasting peace among the thirteen clans." Kane defended.

"What does Clarke think of this?"

"Pike's blood will be on my hands, not hers. Her opinion does not matter in this, but you know that she wants peace more than any of us." Kane snapped. "Would you rather be in Pike's place, Bellamy? You helped murder that army."

Bellamy stayed quiet. He had nothing to say, Kane was right. So he just turned around and walked in the opposite direction, away from the crowd. Marcus shook his head and started walking out of the gate. 

Marcus thought about what Bellamy said on their journey back to Polis. Are they becoming savages? No, of course not. This is what has to be done. On the Ark he executed dozens of people for crimes as small as stealing extra rations. What was done in space is worse than what is being done now. _Pike murdered_ _300 people_. What was going to be done to him was justified. He will suffer, yes, but it is for the best.

 

-

***

People gathered at the event circle in Polis. Pike stood in the center chained to a pole wearing nothing but a t-shirt and jeans. 

"Oso hit choda op nat, kom tona gou fou nau, hashta ai op hef na wan op" _We come together tonight, as we have countless times before, to watch a man die._ Lexa gains the attention of everyone present. "Jus drein jus daun." _Blood must have blood._

One by one, 48 representatives walk up to Pike, cutting through his flesh with the blade provided. Some are more merciful than others, only scratching his skin, others are not so generous. One man walks up to Pike and cuts deep into his stomach, leaving a huge gash, one that would obviously need medical attention if he were not facing his death. The man maintained eye contact with Charles while performing the cut, harshly whispering "that was for my wife" when finished. 

Charles was weak. He has suffered 48 cuts all over his body. If it wasn't for his neck being chained to the pole, he would have fallen over. He may have been the Chancellor, but he was only a teacher on the Ark. He was not strong enough for this at all, he was barely holding onto his life. 

"Please Commander, just kill me!" He pleaded to end his suffering. "I have suffered enough. Just kill me!"

Titus chuckled, "You must suffer for your crimes."

Lexa said nothing. She looked over to her side, Clarke was standing next to her along with Kane. Their faces showed just the slightest sympathy for the man. It was understood, he was a sky person that they knew very well after all. Lexa frowned, but she could not show sympathy and end Pike's suffering. It will make her weak and if she wanted to tell her people about her relationship than she had to prove that her strength was not to be questioned.

Titus approached the man with pliers and grabbed his hand. He gave him a smirk and looked him dead in the eyes as he ripped out his finger nails one by one. Pike screamed in agony, his knees going week. Titus felt pleasure in seeing the criminal before him suffer, the feeling of his blood dripping onto his hand. He finished one hand and grabbed the next, but did not proceed to remove his nails just yet. He turned around and held the pliers out before him, offering them to anyone who would like to continue.

A young girl walked up and grabbed the pliers from the Flamekeeper, she couldn't have been more than twelve years old. She ripped out one nail and grunted, "This is for my father." She removed another, "That is for my brother." She continued to the third nail, "That is for my village." The fourth, "This one is for my people." And she slowly ripped out the final finger nail, causing Pike to scream his lungs out, "And this is vengeance."

She handed the pliers back to Titus and returned to the crowd, everyone cheering for her.

Clarke turned to Lexa, "I'm going to be sick." She whispered and left the circle. She couldn't stomach watching someone be tortured, it was all too much for her. She returned to the bedroom in the Polis tower where she would wait for Lexa when the ceremony ended.

It took all her strength for Lexa not to follow Clarke. She couldn't follow her in the middle of this. She is the Commander, it is her duty to watch over the punishment, she is the one who must set fire to the body, executing the victim. She understood why Clarke left and made a note to hurry back to their room to talk to her about this.

Indra approached Pike with a long, very sharp blade. "You will no longer be able  to send messages anymore, Pike." She spit at him, referring to the message he wanted her to give to Lexa when he killed the army. She forced his mouth open and grabbed his tongue, with one swift motion she cut the muscle out of his mouth. Blood splattered everywhere and he attempted to scream, failing to produce much noise without the organ. 

Pike quickly passed out after that. He was still breathing and was still very much alive, but his body could no longer handle the pain and shut down. His body slumped, being held up by his neck which was still in the collar chained to the pole. If he stayed like this for just another minute, he will be dead, the collar choking him. Two guards grabbed his arms and pulled the body up so he was standing. Nyko came forward and smacked him a couple times attempting to wake him up. It didn't work. The healer injected something into the veins in his neck instead, waking him up instantly. He was gasping for air, horror on his face. 

He moaned loudly, trying to communicate. It was obvious that he was begging to be put out of his misery. Titus just shook his head and handed two needles out. Two men approached Pike, each with a needle in their hand. With one hand they held each held an eyelid open and nodded at each other, shoving the needles in his eyes at the same time. 

Pike's body went still and slumped over. There was no indication that he was breathing or still alive. That was what did it. But, the ritual wasn't over and there was still one more thing to be done. Guards took a pail and poured gasoline onto the body and Titus approached the Commander with a torch. This was it. 

Lexa made her way over to the already dead body and whispered, "Just drein jus daun" before lowering the torch, sending the body up into flames. 

The execution was finished. Her people have been avenged. The crowd cheered for their Commander while she left the circle. She headed towards the tower, needing to talk to Clarke. 

***

-

 

"Im sorry, Lexa. I just couldn't handle seeing someone else die." Clarke wasn't looking at Lexa, unable to face the disappointment that may be coming from the Commander's face. 

Lexa approached Clarke and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Don't be sorry, Clarke, I understand. I know that it is hard to witness something as disturbing as that. It makes us appear as savages, but it has always been our way."

Clarke nodded, still not looking at the other girl. "I know," she mumbled.

Lexa moved her hand, tilting Clarke's chin up so their eyes could meet, "It gets easier."

Clarke just nodded once again, trying hard to hold back her tears and keep them from slipping down her face. Lexa's heart broke and she embraced the blonde in a hug, comforting her. Clarke returned the gesture, the two holding each other for a while. 

Finally, Clarke pulled back and sniffled before speaking, "What happens now?"

"We celebrate." Lexa smiled, referring to the new peace. "Come, we must change."

Clarke followed Lexa into another room where dresses and other beautiful attire were stored. The room was quite small, it contained a chair and a large mirror on one side. Against two of the walls were piles of clothes to rummage through. Lexa headed straight to a pile and quickly retrieved a dress for Clarke. It was light blue with a white waistband. Simple but beautiful. Lexa held it up in front of Clarke and tilted her head determining if it looked good or not. "It matches your eyes." She said, handing the dress to the blonde.

Clarke walked up to the mirror and held it against her chest and smiled, "It does, doesn't it?"

She started to remove the clothes she was already wearing and Lexa couldn't help but watch her. Clarke knew that the brunette was staring so she slowed her movements, allowing the Commander to take in her every move. 

"Clarke," Lexa whispered, short of breath. 

"Hmmm?" Clarke hummed and smirked at the other girl. "Is something wrong, Commander?" She asked innocently. 

"You are so beautiful," Lexa said, her eyes unable to leave Clarke's body. She moved over to her and placed her hands on her bare stomach and leaned in to kiss the blonde. She pulled back and looked Clarke up and down once more, "I cannot wait to tell our people, tonight."

"I shouldn't waste more time then." Clarke said and quickly put on the dress. 

Lexa watched Clarke put on the dress, mesmerized by her every move. She was so in love and she couldn't help but let it show.

"Are you going to change?" Clarke asked after getting dressed, snapping Lexa back into reality.

"I just have to remove my war paint, but I must stay in this attire." 

Clarke nodded in understanding, "Allow me." She grabbed Lexa's hand and guided her out of the room and back to the bedroom. She went to the bathroom and quickly returned with a wet cloth. Gently, she removed the war paint around the Commander's eyes. The two stayed quiet, not daring to ruin the moment between them. 

"There." Clarke broke the silence after removing all of the paint. 

"Thank you, Clarke." Lexa smiled, reaching her hand to cup Clarke's cheek. 

The two just stared at each other for a long moment, expressing their love for one another through their eyes. 

"It is like the ocean is trapped in your eyes. They are absolutely breathtaking." Lexa whispered.

"I've never seen the ocean..." Clarke responded, shyly.

"I will take you very soon, my love." Lexa said and leaned in to take Clarke's lips between her own. 

"I can't wait." Clarke hummed, pulling back from the kiss.

"Let's go, it's time to go tell my people about us." Lexa rose from where she was sitting and grabbed Clarke's hand.

" _Our_ people." Clarke corrected and followed the brunette out of the tower. 

The circle where Pike's execution took place was set up differently. The ashes have been swept away and the pole he was mounted to was gone. In its place were tables and seating. An abundance of food was piled onto the tables. A long table was in the center of the circle, fifteen chairs surrounding it. The thirteen ambassadors were already seated, leaving the chair at the head of the table empty. Lexa and Clarke made their way to the table, Lexa taking her seat at the head and Clarke sitting in the open chair closest to her. 

"Quite a celebration, Heda." Kane complimented Lexa. 

"Of course it is, all thirteen clans are finally at peace." Lexa smirked and looked around the table. All the ambassadors were laughing and joking with one another. She allowed herself to relax in her seat, happy to see everyone getting along after so long. 

"Is anyone from Arkadia here?" Clarke asked Kane. 

"Actually, they just arrived." Kane smiled and gestured behind Clarke, rising from his seat. 

Clarke followed his actions and rose from her seat as well, turning around. Her smile grew when she saw her mom and friends. Abby, Sinclair, Lincoln, Raven, Harper, and Miller all came to the celebration. They all saw Clarke and cheered, heading towards the blonde. She embraced them all in a group hug, telling them how glad she is to them. 

"This is all because of you, Clarke! You did this!" Miller praised, gesturing to the celebration. 

"No, this is all because of Lexa." Clarke looked over her shoulder and nodded towards the Commander. Raven saw the look in her eyes and smiled. She shoved Miller out of the way so she can talk to her friend, earning herself an insult from Miller, which she ignored. 

She pulled Clarke off to the side, "That's a nice dress. Lexa picked it out?"

Clarke looked down at her outfit and blushed, "Yeah, she did."

"When are you two going to go public?"

"We planned on doing it tonight. I was just waiting for you all to get here." Clarke answered the brunette. "I actually expected some others to come too though..."

Raven knew that Clarke was referring to Bellamy, Jasper, and Monty. "Bellamy refused to come, and we all thought it best that he stayed. Jasper is still suffering from PTSD and we had Monty stay to look after him." 

"That makes sense. I just wish they were here so they didn't have to find out about Lexa and I from you guys."

"I think it's for the best that Bellamy isn't here to witness the reveal. He still hates the Grounders, especially Lexa, and he will not be too fond of the idea that the two of you are sleeping together." 

Clarke shook her head and sighed. She knew that Bellamy has had some sort of crush on her, but she could never see him more as just a brother. She was brought out of her thoughts when Lexa called her name. She looked up and saw the brunette gesture for the blonde to come to where she was. "I guess it's time. We'll catch up later." Clarke told Raven before returning to the table. 

"May I have everyone's attention!" Lexa called out, silencing the festivities. "I have an announcement to make." Everyone looked up at their Commander in question, waiting for whatever news she had to share. "Clarke and I are romantically involved." Everyone gasped and looked at the blonde. 

"I know this may be surprising and upsetting to some." Clarke addressed, it being her turn to speak, "But, I love your Commander and I will spend the rest of my life proving it to you all if I have to."

"Love is not weakness." Lexa said, taking Clarke's hand. Raven was the first in the crowd to start clapping, everyone else following shortly. The crowd then got loud, everyone cheering for their Commander's happiness. 

"Abby of the Sky People and mother of Clarke," Lexa called out over the crowd, "With your permission, I would like to spend the rest of my life with your daughter. The two of us being brought together in a union." 

"You mean, like a wedding?" Abby asked, stunned. 

"If that is what your people call it, then yes." 

Abby stayed quiet for a moment, thinking it over. She saw the look Clarke was giving Lexa and she has never seen her daughter happier. "Okay, Commander, you have my permission. If Clarke is happy then I am happy."

Lexa nodded her thanks and turned to Clarke, whispering just loud enough for her to hear. "Clarke Griffin of the Tree People, will you join me in unity?"

"Of course I will, Lexa." Clarke answered, a tear falling down her cheek. 

Lexa's eyes began water and she choked out a small chuckle. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed her. The two shared a kiss in front of everyone, knowing this will not be the last time. The ambassadors and Grounders all cheered for their Commander and her new fiancé.

This was the start to their new peace. 


	7. Chapter 7

Drums. The pounding of war drums. That's all Clarke could hear when she woke up the next morning. She groaned at the noise and turned to see Lexa still sleeping. How was she able to sleep through all of this? The blonde groaned again and forced herself out of the bed. Every step she took towards the bathroom caused the drums to beat louder and louder. 

Clarke stopped at the sink and looked at herself in the broken mirror. She looked like shit. Her hair was a mess, dark circles colored the skin around her eyes, and her lips were chapped. She groaned at the sight of herself. 

Lexa walked into the bathroom, rubbing her eyes, "Someone isn't having a good morning, I presume?"

Clarke glared at her, "How the hell am I going to have a good morning if there are nothing but drums being played? Can't our people wait until noon to make such a noise?" 

The Commander chuckled and hugged the blonde from behind, "There are no drums, Clarke. You just drank too much celebration juice last night."

"Well, shit." Clarke sighed. That explains a lot. 

"Please tell me you remember last night?" Lexa asked, looking at her worried through the mirror. 

"Let's see, we celebrated our peace with the thirteen clans, my friends showed up, we danced and I drank. Am I missing anything?" Clarke tilted her head at Lexa and smiled. The other girl frowned and fear and sadness consumed her emotions. Clarke saw this and laughed, quickly adding, "Oh, and you proposed. And I said yes."

Clarke let out a huge grin, causing Lexa to shake her head and smile. "Don't scare me like that!" She joked. 

Clarke shrugged her shoulders and kissed her fiancé. Pulling back she said, "How could I ever forget something like that?"

Lexa pulled back and took Clarke's hand into her own, guiding her back into the bedroom. She sat the girl down on the couch and placed her other hand on top of the one she was holding, "I want to talk to you about the unity ceremony." Clarke simply smiled and nodded, encouraging the brunette to continue. "It has never been performed with a Commander. Commanders usually do not live past 25 summers, often getting killed or sick. Titus has served four commanders as Flamekeeper. I have lived through 21 summers, Clarke, and I plan on living through many, many, more with you.

"Now because a unity ceremony has never been performed with a Commander, it is a lot more tedious and sacred. Titus explained it all to me last night. The ceremony takes place in the forest where the river of a thousand spirits flows. It is quite a journey from here, but I can assure you that we will provide safe travel for your friends from Skaikru. We arrive three days before the ceremony, giving us time to prepare for our unity. During those three days however, you and I cannot see each other. We must sleep in different tents and we cannot communicate, not even through messengers."

Lexa paused, allowing Clarke to process this information. She frowned at the Commander, "Three days is going to be hell for me, but I will get through it. Hell, I went months..."

"Do not worry, Clarke," Lexa squeezed her hand, "After those three days, you and I will be united. You will be mine, and I will be yours." 

Clarke smiled and kissed the girl, her lips tingling at the touch. "So what happens at the ceremony?"

"We will meet at the mouth of the river where Titus will be awaiting to officiate us. He will ask us to exchange a solemn promise to one another."

"So like a vow?" Clarke interrupted.

"Yes, a vow." Lexa confirmed and continued, "A Nightblood will then present us with rings that we will each wear as a symbol of our love. Finally, Titus will unite us and you and I will share a kiss that locks our love forever. Afterwards, there will be a celebration and the two of us will leave the river to spend time alone with one another." 

"Wait, spend time alone? Away from Polis and the ambassadors?" Clarke was baffled by the idea that Lexa could abandon her duties as Commander.

"Yes, Clarke. We will go somewhere far away, just you and I. Aden is to assume my position while we are gone, and I will carry on with my duties when we return."

"How long will we be gone for?" 

"It will take a few days to travel to our destination, so we will be gone no longer than two weeks." Lexa answered.

Clarke thought it over for a little bit and finally a huge smile broke out on her face, "So, when are we leaving for the river?"

"The end of this week." Lexa smiled, a real smile. She was so genuinely happy, she could not hold back her excitement.

 

-

 

The gates to Arkadia opened letting Clarke and the Commander inside of its walls. The couple was there to make the official announcement of their union to the Sky Clan. It was a confusing decision to make because traditionally, a commander should bring a bounty of food and gifts to their partner's clan. In this case, however, Clarke is a member of Trikru, but Lexa knows that Clarke will forever be a member of Skaikru at heart.

Lexa wasn't sure if the Sky People already knew, considering that six of them were at the celebration last night. It was still best for them to hear it from the Commander herself, however.

"Mounin, Heda!" _Welcome, Commander!_  Kane greeted the Commander with open arms. "And its good to see you again, Clarke." He acknowledge the blonde with a nod, "What brings you to Arkadia?"

"We would like to make an announcement to your people, Chancellor." Lexa informed him. 

Kane's eyes widened with realization, "Ah, yes! Of course! I nearly forgot. Give me a moment, I will gather everyone." With that said, Marcus left the two to go inside of the Arc. Moments after disappearing, his voice was enhanced by a loud speaker, "Can everyone please gather around the front gate, our Commander is here to speak to us. Abandon all work details and please gather around."

Lexa looked at Clarke and raised her eyebrow in curiosity. She was impressed by the technology. She hopes that one day Clarke will explain to her all about Sky technology and how it works. There is so much the two can learn from one another about the two cultures, and Lexa could not wait. 

Everyone gathered around the Commander and Clarke, some were familiar faces that Lexa has seen before, but most were strangers. After a few minutes, the crowd began to quiet down. All eyes were on the two women in front of the gate. 

"Good morning." Lexa greeted everyone, "First, I would like to express how pleased I am with our new found peace and alliance. You are my people now." Everyone cheered at this, relieved that they should no longer fear the Grounders. "Now, the main reason Clarke and I are here today is because we have an announcement for you. Clarke may be a member of Trikru now, but I know that you will forever be her people."

Clarke interrupted and continued for her, "For those of you who were at the celebration in Polis last night, you were witness to what had happened. I do not know if they have informed you all yet, but if not, we are making the announcement now." Clarke inhaled a deep breath, nervous about telling her people. She exhaled slowly and grabbed Lexa's hand for support, "Lexa and I are in a relationship and we are getting married at the end of the week."

Everyone cheered, obviously showing their support for the couple. Only a few looked surprised at the announcement, others just grinned, not phased by the news. 

The two looked at each other and smiled, satisfied with the Sky People's reaction. Clarke looked back at the crowd, her smile slowly fading as she saw someone leave the crowd. His head was down and he looked defeated as he headed towards the Arc. Clarke excused herself and went after the man.

"Bellamy," Clarke said once she got close to him, stopping him in his tracks. 

He didn't turn around. "How could you, Clarke? She betrayed you."

"She did what was best for her people." Clarke defended her. "Just as you thought killing an army she sent to protect you was best for yours."

"' _Your_ ' people? These are your friends and family." Bellamy turned around, frustration and disgust on his face. 

"I didn't mean it like that, Bellamy... It's just that I forgave Lexa. This alliance wouldn't have been possible without her.  _You wouldn't be alive without her._ " 

"You're marrying the enemy."

"I love her..." Clarke trailed off, sadness in her voice. "Look, you don't have to like this, but you have to accept it."

Bellamy grunted, "I guess that's how things are now. I don't like this alliance with the Grounders, but I have to accept it. I don't like how Gina was murdered by them, but I have to accept it. Hell, you're getting married so I guess I'll just suck it up and accept it."

"Bellamy..." 

"No! You're right, Clarke! Screw what I think! Who cares how this makes me feel. I'll just accept it."

Clarke shook her head in disbelief, "What do mean 'how it makes you feel'? Are you trying to tell me something?"

"You're marrying a Grounder, Clarke! This is all so wrong! You shouldn't be with her! She isn't good for you!" Bellamy started yelling, unable to control his anger anymore. 

"And who is good for me? You?" Clarke responded, calmly. Her voice filled with annoyance and anger, but she stayed composed. 

Bellamy didn't answer. Instead, he got stiff and flexed his jaw. He didn't know what to say. 

Clarke continued, "You aren't any better. You betrayed me too. So, yeah, screw what you think." She fought back the tears that tried to escape her eyes and gave him one last look before turning around. Bellamy was like a brother to Clarke, nothing hurt more than his disapproval of Lexa. 

She sniffled and held back the tears as she approached Lexa. The crowd began to fade away, everyone returning to their duties. A few were talking to Lexa, congratulating her on the union, Clarke assumed. Lexa looked away from the group talking to her and looked at Clarke. Her eyes filled with worry when she saw the blonde. She excused herself and quickly walked towards her fiancé. 

"Is everything all right, Clarke? What happened?" Lexa caressed Clarke's cheek, comforting her. 

Clarke sighed, "Everything is fine its just..." She trailed off and looked over her shoulder to where her and Bellamy spoke. "Its nothing."

Lexa frowned knowing that Clarke was clearly upset about something. She saw her go after Bellamy and presumed that it had to do with him. Nonetheless, the brunette knew better than to push the subject here. She made a note to talk to her about it once they've arrived back home to Polis. 

"Hey, hey, hey! There's the happy couple!" A voice from the distance gained their attention. 

"Monty?!" Clarke's face lit up immediately at the sight of her friend. She ran over to embrace him in a bear hug. "I've missed you so much!" She mumbled into his shoulder. 

Pulling back, Monty said, "Same here. I guess you were doing a lot more than just protecting us, huh?" 

Clarke blushed and looked over her shoulder at Lexa who was watching the interaction. She looked back at Monty and smiled, "Will you come to the wedding?"

"Of course I will, Clarke! I wouldn't miss it for the world." Monty said, giving her another hug. 

"Thank you, Monty. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go invite more people before they get butthurt." Clarke excused herself and went searching for her friends, Lexa following behind her. 

The two made their way around the entire camp, Clarke finding everyone she wanted at the wedding. She invited seven Sky People - Abby, Monty, Raven, Marcus, Nathan, Harper, and Jasper. And they were all allowed a plus one, of course. 

The two said their goodbyes and left to head back to Polis before nightfall. Clarke had to find Octavia and Lincoln, needing to make sure they were invited to the union, as well. 

"Would you teach me how to fight?" Clarke asked Lexa after a mostly silent journey.

"You know how to fight." Lexa pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm not good at it. Not like you."

Lexa chuckled, "That's because I've been training since I was five, Clarke."

Clarke's eyes widened at the new information, "Really? Why so young?"

"My parents died when I was five. I was taken into the Nightbloods earlier because of that, Anya being my trainer." Lexa informed her, zero emotion in her voice.

"How'd they die?" Clarke asked, softly. 

"My father was taken by the Mountain and my mother died of an illness."

"I'm sorry..."

"It happened so long ago. People die, it's a part of life." Lexa looked straight ahead, refusing to look at the girl next to her. She's lost so many people she's cared about. She was hurt so much, she refused to let people in. Refused to trust anyone. And now, here she is, getting united with this girl in a matter of days. She was so scared about what could happen to her. Scared that she will lose her too. 

"You aren't going to die on me, right?" Clarke meant for it to sound like a joke, but she sounded so scared and worried.

Lexa frowned, she could not make any promises. The alliance was safe and strong at the moment, but she cannot predict the future. Something could happen, jeopardizing her life, or even worse, Clarke's. She let out a long sigh and looked her lover in the eyes, "I cannot make any promises, you know that. However, I don't plan on leaving your side for a long time."

"So, say a Commander does live past 25. Like, say you live till you're 50 - and you will, I'll make sure of it - Do you retire from the throne, or do you still kick ass?"

"I can retire whenever I please, Clarke. But, being Commander is who I am, and I don't think I will ever pass this duty on until I have to."

Clarke frowned, "But how will you balance both the duties of the Commander and possibly being a mother?" 

Lexa's heart skipped a beat and her eyes began to water. A mother. With Clarke. The two have talked about it, but it was becoming more of a reality with the union. "I will manage." She managed to choke out, but really, she had no idea how she would handle both duties. She may have to reconsider her retirement.

After a few more hours, the two made it back to Polis safely. Lucky enough, they were greeted by Lincoln and Octavia, the two people they needed to see. 

"Heda." Lincoln bowed his head, greeting his Commander. 

"Lincoln, it is good to see you." Lexa nodded, "It is good to see both of you."

"We want to invite you both to our union." Clarke chimed in.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Of course we will!" Octavia answered for both Lincoln and herself. 

Lincoln laughed and smiled at his girlfriend. He turned to the Commander, "We would be honored to, Heda." 

"Thank you." Lexa nodded again, giving the man a small smile. She turned to Octavia and asked, "Octavia, would you look after Clarke at the river? I am not allowed to interact with her for three days, and I just want to make sure she is taken care of."

Clarke cleared her throat and jumped in before Octavia could answer, "I am right here, Lexa, and I could look after myself at the wedding."

Octavia rolled her eyes at the blonde and put her hand up to the side of her mouth so Clarke could not read her lips and whispered, "Of course I will."

Lexa smiled and nodded her head. She looked over at Clarke who just sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing that she would be stuck with Octavia watching over her. It was going to be a long three days, but it was worth it. 

 

-

 

The crisp cold air kept Clarke awake. It was early morning, the sun was yet to rise. Lexa left for the river the night prior, leaving Clarke to sleep alone for the first time since the blockade was put into effect. It was a rough night, she had a restless slumber without the warmth of the Commander by her side. She got used to sleeping with her, these next few days were going to be near torture without her. 

Her friends and mother traveled with her, all conversing with one another to keep themselves awake. Clarke tried to focus on the conversation but her mind kept on drifting. She was thinking of the wedding and Lexa. Their future and how perfect it was going to be. A part of her was terrified, yes, but she forced that feeling away. There was no need to be afraid, she was marrying the love of her life. 

"Hey, Clarke." Octavia brought the blonde out of her thoughts. "I have something for you." She pulled out a folded piece of paper from her coat pocket and held it out towards Clarke. "It's a letter from Lexa. She wanted me to give it to you."

Clarke nodded and took the note, thanking the brunette. She slowly unfolded the page, and took a deep breath before reading:

_My love,_

_There is so much that I have to promise to you. So much that I need to say, but I cannot say it all at the Union. My promise to you on our Union day will be short, and will still carry just as much meaning as this letter does. Though, this letter is my real promise. Things I cannot say in front of our people. Things that will make them question my strength and ability to lead._

_I promise to love you, every hour, of every day. I promise to be by your side no matter what. Whether you have suffered from a loss, or if you just need a hand to hold, I will be there. I will always be there. I promise to never leave you. You come before my people, now. It is foolish of me to say. My duty to my people has always come first. But, you are more than that. You are my person._

_I have been thinking a lot about our conversation the other day. The one where you asked about retirement. I told you that I may never retire. However, my duty to my people has been fulfilled it seems. There is peace among all thirteen clans, and I have never seen the ambassadors more at ease. The meetings are short, now, no major issues or threat to the alliance are present. With Roan as king of Azgeda and the Mountain being slain, there is no need to fear war. Therefore, I will be stepping down from my duty of Commander if it is what you wish._

_We can have a family. Start a new life in a home away from everything. We can go wherever you please. The ocean, the forest, the lake - it doesn't matter to me, as long as I am by your side. We can have all of this if I am Commander as well. The only difference is that one carries the responsibilities of just the two of us, and the other carries the responsibilities of thirteen clans._

_I'll leave the decision up to you, my love. I do not want you to be pressured and feel that the right choice is for me to stay as Commander. I will be happy with whatever you choose. Whatever makes you happy and helps you live with more ease. I do not want you to live in fear of what might happen to me. I will always be with you, no matter what. I am never leaving._

_After the Union I want to take you to the ocean. You say that things aren't as beautiful up close, but I know two things that are. The sea and yourself. I am unaware of what the water must have looked from the sky, but I can assure you that it is breathtaking. The way the sun kisses the horizon each evening is a sight that you will never grow tired of. Just as I will never grow tired of you._

_I will see you in three days, my love. In three days we will be united. This will be the start to our new beginning together. You and I, my love, together till the end of time. I never thought that the love of my life would be a girl who fell from the sky. My life changed the day I met you. You were right, life is about more than just surviving. We deserve better than that. That is all possible now, because I have you._

_Never underestimate my love for you, Klark. You are my twin flame, my soul mate. I am not me without you. You make me better. You make me stronger. I am a better leader because of you._

_With all my love,_

_Lexa._

Clarke allowed the tears to fall down her face after reading the letter. Her heart swelled with love and she could not contain the emotions she was feeling. Lexa was willing to give up everything for her. The one thing that made her who she was, the one thing that brought them together, she was willing to give up. Clarke would never ask her to do it. No matter how terrified she was of the dangers that Lexa faced everyday, she would never ask to her step down. 

"Is everything okay?" Octavia asked, seeing the tears fall from Clarke's eyes. 

The blonde quickly wiped her face and sniffled, "Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled, "I just can't wait for the wedding."

Octavia smiled, "You know it's funny... How did the leader of the ground fall in love with the leader of the Skaikru?"

It was a rhetorical question, Clarke knew that, but she couldn't come up with a response. How is it that the leader of the Grounders fell in love with an eighteen year old girl just trying to protect her people? Someone who was once the enemy. It is a question that will forever be unanswered. It was a question that didn't need to be answered. Lexa was with Clarke now, there was no need for an explanation.

 

-

 

The next three days trickled by painfully slow. Each day was filled with different tasks needed in preparation for the Union. Finally, after three long days, it was Union day. Clarke paced the floor of her tent, her nerves starting to get the best of her.

Octavia was sitting in a chair watching her, "Will you stop pacing back and forth? You're gonna make me puke."

"You're gonna puke?!" Clarke stopped and looked at the girl, bewildered, " _I'm_ the one who's about to get married,  _not you._ "

"What are you so nervous about? Lexa is the love of your life, you two are perfect for one another."

"It isn't marrying Lexa that I am worried about. It's the ceremony. Everyone is watching and what if I screw up my vows? What if I trip? Oh gosh, I am going to become wife to  _the Commander._ " Clarke's eyes widened at her realization. 

Octavia laughed, "Yeah, no shit."

Abby walked into the tent, gasping at the site of her daughter. She covered her mouth and her eyes began to water, "Oh, Clarke... You look... So beautiful."

Clarke calmed down and hugged her, "Thank you, mom." 

"Lexa is lucky to have you."

"It's actually the other way around," Clarke joked, "I'm the one who is lucky to have her."

It was Raven's turn to burst into the tent, "Alright Princess! Let's get this show on the road. It's time to get married!"

Octavia rose from her seat and went up to Clarke, grabbing her by the shoulders, "Alright kid, break a leg." With that said, the three women left to go find their seats, leaving Clarke alone.

After what felt like forever, music started to play, queuing Clarke's entrance. She took a deep breath and left the tent, heading towards the crowd of people seated near the river. Someone in the back row spotted the blonde and stood up, everyone else following their suit. 

Clarke walked slowly through the crowd towards an alter where Titus stood. She smiled at her friends who all came to see her get married, and stopped next to Titus. The music's tempo changed, slowing down for Lexa's queue. 

The site of the brunette caused Clarke's breathing to hitch. She was left breathless by Lexa's beauty. She walked slowly through the crowd, all heads bowed in respect to the Commander. 

Lexa's dress was so elegant and hugged her body perfectly. Her hair was down, hanging over her shoulder. She walked with a different essence. She walked slowly and delicately, as if walking on glass. Every step was careful and precise, as if she might break the ground beneath her. Her eyes never left Clarke as she walked, a small smile stuck on her face. 

Finally, Lexa stopped next to Titus, in front of Clarke. Their eyes never leaving one another's. Lexa's eyes sparkled, never has Clarke seen the look on the girl's face before. She was so in love. It took all of Clarke's strength to not cry, to not kiss the girl in front of her right now. 

 _"I love you_." Clarke mouthed to Lexa. 

Lexa let out a small chuckle, one that only Clarke could hear. " _I love you."_ She mouthed back.

"Family and friends, thank you for joining us today." Titus broke through the silence, allowing everyone to take their seats. "We gather here today, at the river of a thousand spirits, to witness our Commander, Leksa kom Trikru, to be united with her love, Klark kom Trikru. Today is the start of a new beginning. Something that has never been done before; a Commander getting united. This is the start of a new tradition, one that would live forever in our history, just as their love will live on forever. The two have prepared their promises to one another, let us begin with Clarke."

Clarke took a deep breath and reached forward, taking Lexa's hands into her own. "Lexa, my dream before I met you was to see the Ground. Never would I have thought that  _you_ would become my dream. It's funny, Octavia asked me before the Union, 'How did the leader of the ground fall in love with the leader of the Skaikru?' She is right, I don't understand how it happened, but fate brought us together. Out of all the places on Earth, I was lucky enough to land on the very Ground that you walk upon.

"I never thought that I would find a love like ours. One that will go down in history. I was just an eighteen year old girl trying to protect her people. I didn't plan to fall in love with the Commander of the twelve clans, but I guess all the best love stories are unplanned. I am lucky, Lexa, to have someone as smart, brave, strong, and beautiful as you. Never have I trusted someone as much as I trust you. I know now that I will never be alone, that you will always be with me. 

"I will treat your needs as my own and won't allow my feelings to get in the way of your duties. Through sickness and in health, I will be by your side. For better or for worse, I will be here. No matter what happens in our lives, I will always be with you. I am madly, deeply, in love with you, Leksa kom Trikru. I promise to love you till the day I die." Clarke allowed the tears to fall down her face as she spoke. She meant every word she said and more. 

Lexa did not hide her emotions and allowed herself to cry. "Clarke..." She choked out and smiled. She was speechless.

"Heda, it is your turn to recite your promise." Titus encouraged Lexa to speak.

She looked down and shook her head slightly, raising it quickly to meet Clarke's eyes. She smiled again and began to speak, her voice wet with emotion. "Clarke Griffin, the girl who fell from the sky. Like a falling star in the night, you came crashing down into my life. Never have I met someone so brave and strong. Someone who was willing to give up everything to save her people.

"You made me a better leader for my people. You have taught me compassion. How to love and trust. That life is about more than just surviving. I am always warmer where you are, Clarke, and I feel safer by your side. I could only hope that you feel the same.

"I promise to keep you safe at all costs, my love. To put your life in front of my own. Your needs are my needs, your pain is my pain, and your love is my love. Clarke Griffin, healer, leader, and warrior; I swear fealty to you and I promise that my love for you will never burn out. Ai hod yu in." _I love you._

It was Clarke who was crying now, harder than before. She squeezed Lexa's hands and tried to hold back her tears, but was failing. She was overwhelmed with emotions and love for the Grounder. She couldn't contain it anymore, she needed to kiss her. She needed to feel her lips on her own and tell Lexa everything she couldn't say with words.

Titus smiled, "Will Nightblood Aden please bring the rings?"

Aden came out of the crowd, walking with his head held high, holding two rings on a small wooden tray. He approached the women and knelt before them, bowing his head. 

Clarke took a ring from the tray and slowly began sliding it on Lexa's finger, "Leksa kom Trikru, take this ring as a token of my love. Whenever you feel alone or need guidance, look at this ring and know that I am always with you."

Lexa looked at the ring, it was simple silver band, but it held so much meaning. The Commander took the remaining ring from the tray. This ring was more elegant and carefully designed. It was a silver band like Lexa's, but was delicately engraved with stars, representing the sky which Clarke fell from. 

"Klark kom Trikru, take this ring as a token of my love. As long as you wear this ring, I will always be with you. Let this be a symbol of our strength. Hodnes lou laik kwelnes. Hodnus laik uf."  _Love is not weakness. Love is strength._

"Now that the rings have been exchanged, Clarke and Lexa may now share a kiss, locking their love." Titus instructed. 

Lexa's hand quickly moved behind Clarke's neck and she pulled her in close, locking their lips. The kiss was slow and the world around them went silent. Their family and friends were cheering, but they couldn't hear them. All that was on their minds was each other and how good it felt to finally feel the other's lips against their own. This kiss was different from all the rest. This was the start to their beginning. 

After pulling apart, Titus concluded the ceremony, "Spechou, Klark en Leksa kom Trikru  _(Congratulations, Clarke and Lexa of Tree Clan),_ you are united."

Lexa pulled Clarke in for another kiss, "I love you so much, my wife."

"And I love you, my wife." Clarke replied, grabbing Lexa's hand and pulling her away from the crowd.

Let the celebrations commence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made two song references this chapter, and I highly recommend listening to both songs!  
> May We Meet Again - Jamie E Brown  
> You and I - PVRIS


	8. Chapter 8

She stands motionless by the sea. Her feet hidden underneath the sand, satisfied by the feeling of the grain between her toes. She stares off into the horizon as the sun kisses the water goodnight. The waves crash against the shore, splashing salt against Clarke's skin. She is taken away by the beauty of the deep, blue ocean. 

Lexa sits in the sand further from the tide. She hugs her legs close to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. A smile creeps across her face as she watches her love admire the water. She takes in the moment, never wanting this image to leave her mind. She takes note of every grain of sand, the smell of the salt water, Clarke's portrait illuminated by the setting sun. Her hair a fiercer gold and eyes shimmering brighter than the water. 

"It's so beautiful." Clarke breaks the silence. "I've seen pictures in books, but they don't do it justice. I've never seen something so breathtakingly beautiful."

Lexa got up from her seat in the sand and approached Clarke from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I have."

Clarke turned her head, looking away from the water for the first time in what felt like forever, and smiled at the brunette. She kissed her lightly, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I should be the one asking that question." Lexa said, meeting Clarke's lips with another kiss.

"Are we able to swim in it?" The blonde asked, referring to the water. Her expression was almost childlike, like a toddler asking for a puppy. Her eyes glimmered with wonder and curiosity, her mouth slightly parted waiting for an answer. She prayed that the answer would be yes, that her wife would allow her to jump into the sea, despite her inability to swim. 

The brunette sighed, and looked away from Clarke, staring off into the horizon. "I'm sorry, my love. The sea is too dangerous, and you cannot swim. It is an abyss of darkness and mystery. Those who wander into the beauty usually don't make it out. The only way we can be closer to the ocean is by boat, and even that is not entirely safe."

Clarke frowned but nodded in understanding. She followed Lexa's gaze and looked off into the horizon as well. They stayed quiet for awhile, both admiring the scene. Lexa's arms were still wrapped around Clarke's waist, pulling her closer to her. 

As the sun started to disappear, the sky above them turned black, and the temperature dropped. Clarke shivered, worrying Lexa. "Are you cold?"

The smaller girl chuckled, "Just a little." 

"I think its time to head inside, my love." Lexa let go of Clarke and pulled away, causing Clarke to shiver again. The Commander reached out her hand, offering it to her wife. "Come on." She encouraged, and Clarke quickly grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. She wrapped her other arm around Lexa's, holding onto her as she shivered in the cold. 

"How are you so warm?" She mumbled, shaking more as the temperature dropped more. 

Lexa just laughed, her heart pounding against her chest. She has never been more in love. More at peace. The weight of the world has been lifted off of her shoulders in this moment. She was not the Commander. She wasn't a warrior. She was just a girl, in love with another girl. She walked slowly, being dragged down by the weight of Clarke tugging on her arm. She didn't mind. "I love you, Clarke." She said out of the blue. 

The smaller girl looked up to her and smiled, "And I love you, Lexa." 

The brunette stopped walking and turned to she was fully facing Clarke. She kissed her lightly, and then pulled back, looking into her eyes. Clarke returned the gaze, blue meeting green. The sky meeting the ground. Pupils fully dilated, expanding at the sight of love. For once in her life, Clarke felt like she was at home. Lexa was her home. 

"Lexa?" Clarke whispered quietly, so quiet that Lexa did not almost hear her.

"Yes?" 

"In your letter before our Union... You said that we could live wherever, is that true?"

"Of course it is, Clarke. I will step down from my duties as Commander and we can live wherever you want."

Clarke frowned and shook her head, "No, I thought that we could live wherever, even if you were Commander."

"I can, but I will never be home. I will constantly be traveling to Polis."

"Oh." Clarke nodded in understanding, "Never mind then."

She turned and began walking again, only to be stopped abruptly. Lexa grabbed Clarke's wrist and pulled her back, forcing her to face her. "Clarke, I will step down from my duties. We owe nothing more to our people..."

"I can't make you do that. Our people need you. Even Titus has told me that he has served four Commanders, none of them as wise or strong as you! I can't just ask you to step down -"

"Clarke, you aren't asking me to step down. I am making the decision for myself. I'm giving up my position as Heda when we return to Polis. We will build a home and live on this beach by the ocean. You and I will start a family, have children that will grow up in a world without war. They will not have to deal with the danger of being the Commander's children. You will not have to live with that danger, either. I am stepping down, Clarke."

"But, Lexa I -"

"You do not have a say in this, Clarke. End of discussion." Lexa snapped. 

"Fine." Clarke sighed and freed her wrist from Lexa's hold. She quickly walked towards their cabin, leaving the brunette behind her. 

  

-

 

Alone. Cold. Tired. Scared. Broken. Angry.

Her face is wet with the tears that have fallen from her eyes. She grips the lone pillow on the opposite side of the bed. She sobs. For the first time, she allows herself to cry. Allows herself to feel scared. Not scared, terrified. 

Clarke left the cabin as soon as Lexa returned. The brunette did not follow and instead collapsed onto the bed, allowing her emotions to overcome her. She should be looking for her, not staying in the cabin being weak. 

She couldn't have gone far, but Lexa worries. And her worry only brings more tears. She's angry at her. Angry at her wife for not allowing her to step down. To give up her position as Commander. This was the only way to keep them safe. She thought that Clarke out of all people would understand this. Lexa's duty was to keep her safe, and she will be keeping her promise by stepping down. 

Her body shook as more tears fell. It ached with the full force of a thousand waterfalls rushing from her body. She clenched her fists and bit down on the pillow. She had to stop. Hold the tears back. Don't let her emotions consumer her. 

She froze, hearing the door creak open. She quickly grabbed a cloth lying on the bedside table and wiped her face, attempting to wash away any evidence of her breakdown. 

"I'm sorry." A low raspy voice pierced through the silence. 

Lexa sniffled and tried to make her voice strong, "Don't be." Her back was towards her. She couldn't look at her. She couldn't show Clarke how weak she was just then. A soft hand appeared on her shoulder, turning her around. 

Clarke frowned and broke down into tears at the sight of her wife. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her face glimmered with the wetness of her tears. The blonde couldn't hold back the pain she felt seeing Lexa like this. She caused her to cry. The woman who can kill a man without blinking. The woman who can withstand a tremendous amount of excruciating pain. The woman who will abandon innocents to save many more without shedding a tear. Clarke made this woman cry, her own wife. That's how she knew she hurt her.

"I am so sorry." She cried and hugged Lexa tightly. She cried into her shoulder, repeating the phrase over and over again. 

Lexa was not crying this time, she stayed strong for Clarke. It was she that was hurting now. It was Lexa's job to comfort her. She lightly shushed her and stroked her hair, allowing her to release her emotions. She held onto her lightly and carefully, as if she would break her if she moved. "Don't cry, my love. I understand. I do not change my mind, but I understand. Don't cry. Don't cry, my love. I love you."

Clarke couldn't respond. Her emotions have overcame her and she was not strong enough to fight them. She didn't want to fight them. She needed this release. These tears weren't just about what she did to Lexa anymore. These tears were for everything she has regretfully done since she came to the ground. This is for the friends that she let down. For Finn and Wells. This is for the innocents she killed in Mount Weather. This is for losing Bellamy's trust. This is for everyone she's every disappointed. Everything she was ever sorry for. 

Lexa shifted from stroking her hair to rubbing her back. She started humming to comfort the blonde. A lullaby that she was taught as a child. She took a break every once in awhile to whisper "I love you," to Clarke. She slowly shuffled closer to the bed, trying not to disturb her lover too much. Clarke realized what she was trying to do and followed her movement, taking a seat on the bed. Lexa lied against the bed frame and Clarke moved so she was nuzzled against Lexa's shoulder. 

Her crying has stopped and her breathing began to steadily slow down. She was asleep. Lexa kissed the top of her head and closed her eyes, allowing a tear to glide across her cheek. They needed this. They really needed this.

 

-

 

_"Stop crying! Real warriors don't cry!" Anya yelled at her second._

_A small eight year old girl sat in the grass holding her arm, crying. She tried to stop the tears, failing miserably. Her and Anya have been sparring and the mentor cut her arm, causing it to bleed propitiously. She has never been hurt like this before, she was only eight. All of her training had been with sticks and non-violent weapons. This was their first day sparring with real swords._

_"Lexa, you will never be Commander if you do not stop crying. Emotion is a sign of weakness, one a true warrior must not show." Anya consoled once again._

_"But, Master Anya, it hurts! There's so much blood!" Lexa whined, staring at the gash in horror._

_Anya sighed and left Lexa to be alone. The girl looked at her mentor leave, confused and scared of where she was going. The older woman returned shortly with an old sparring stick, one that the two used before. "Stand up." She commanded._

_Lexa did as she was told, the tears still falling freely down her face. Her hand still gripped her arm, she winced at the pain of rising to her feet._

_"Put your hands to your side."_

_"But, my arm..."_

_"Do as I say, Lexa!"_

_The girl dropped her arms to her side and sighed. The tears were still flowing down her cheeks. Anya stared at her for awhile, not breaking eye contact. After what seemed like forever, without warning, she struck Lexa with the stick. She hit her back, causing the brunette to fall onto her knees, groaning in pain._

_"Get up!" Anya yelled._

_Lexa did as she was told and got up. Her tears have stopped. She was angry now. Anya struck her again, sweeping her off of her feet. The girl did not need to be ordered this time, she got up quickly. This time when Anya went to strike her again, she sidestepped the stick, avoiding being knocked down again._

_"Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim."_ **_Get knocked down, get back up._ ** _She said, "You are not weak, Lexa. When you get knocked down, you do not show weakness. You do not let your emotions consume you. You get back up and you fight back. You fight through the pain and you get revenge. A warrior never shows their emotions, your enemy will use them against you. Don't ever cry again."_

_The young girl nodded in understanding. She was to never show emotions again. Never let them consume her. Never again._

 

-

 

Their eyes were puffy and their throats were dry. Their bodies ached from trembling throughout the night. They wake up feeling like shit, but in a good way. All of their emotions were finally let out. They no longer had to hold it in anymore. They could breathe.

Clarke was wrapped in Lexa's arms. She woke up relieved that her wife stayed by her side the entire night. But, then again, why wouldn't she? Clarke was a mess, and she let her emotions get the best of her. She broke down and left Lexa in a selfish rage. But, after last night, she realized she was wrong. It is Lexa's choice to make. Lexa's decision to do what she deems best for her family. Besides, she will always be the Commander in Clarke's eyes. The badass leader who opened her heart and let the blonde in. 

"I'm sorry," she said in lieu of good morning. "You can retire, I don't mind."

Lexa smiled and kissed the back of the girl's head, "Thank you, my love. I promise, it is for the best. For our family."

Clarke nodded in her understanding and turned around in Lexa's arms so she was facing the brunette. "So, what's the plan for today?" She asked, changing the subject to a more lighter note. 

"I want to introduce you to someone," Lexa informed her, barely containing a smile.

"Must be someone special if she can make you smile." Clarke teased, a goofy grin appearing on her lips.

"Not as special as you, but she's pretty close. A different kind of special." 

Clarke kissed Lexa and then jumped out of bed. "Well, I can't wait!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement. She left the room and retreated to the bathroom to wash up. 

"I can't wait either." Lexa said to herself, smiling. 

The two got ready quickly, stealing a kiss and a hug here and there. Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand and led her out the door and down the beach. Clarke asked questions about the person they were to see, but Lexa was reluctant in to telling her who it was.

"Be patient, Clarke. You will find out soon enough."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Why can't you just wait?"

"Because you're taking me to see someone I know nothing about and for all I know it could be an assassin." 

"I promise you that they are not an assassin, Clarke. I trust her and you will meet her soon, just wait."

The blonde pouted and listened to her wife, no longer bombarding her with questions. The couple made their way into a small village, busy and vibrant with life. There were so many children running around, the sight made Clarke's heart swell. 

Merchants would bow and offer food and other goods to their Commander as she walked by. Lexa took the time to stop and acknowledge all of them, complimenting them on their merchandise. 

Clarke's attention was taken away from her wife when she saw a merchant selling jewelry. The man running the shop smiled when he saw the blonde, "Yu blinkas," _Y_ _our eyes_ , he said, "Emo laik kom woda."  _They are like the ocean._

The blonde smiled, understanding most of what the man said, "Mochof." _Thank you._ She turned her attention to a shell necklace, it was simple but the colors and shapes were breathtaking. "Houd leik meizen,"  _This is beautiful,_ she whispered, tracing her fingers along the shells.

The man smiled and watched the girl admire his work. He immediately stopped looking at Clarke and fixed his posture when seeing the Commander. "Heda," he bowed.

"Os sonop."  _Good morning._ She nodded towards the merchant. "See something you like, Clarke?" 

Clarke nodded her response, "This necklace is beautiful. I want to buy it to remember the sea. To remember our trip together."

"I'll buy you whatever you like." Lexa smiled at her love and turned her attention to the merchant. "Hanch?" _How much?_

"Teik em in, Heda."  _Take it, Commander._ "Gouba ran gaft." _Consider it a gift._

Lexa translated to Clarke, telling her that the necklace is a gift. Clarke thanked the merchant, and he took the necklace from her hands, offering to put it on her. Clarke moved her blonde hair from the back of her neck, allowing the man to clasp it. 

"It's beautiful on you, my love." Lexa told Clarke. The two thanked the merchant once again and left his shop.

Clarke kept on playing with the shells, looking down every once in awhile at the beautiful decoration that laid atop of her chest. In the midst of being distracted, she bumped into someone. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." She blurted out, looking at the woman in front of her. 

The woman did not pay much attention to the blonde, instead her eyes were searching the brunette next to her. Her mouth was parted slightly and tears began to pool in her eyes. Clarke looked at her wife and saw that she had the same expression on her face. "Is this who you wanted to introduce me to, Lexa?" She asked, realizing that the two had history. 

Lexa blinked away her tears and tore her gaze away from the stranger that stood before them. "Yes," She answered, "Clarke, this is Luna... My sister."

Clarke blinked quickly at her confusion, her mouth gaped open and shaking her head in disbelief. "I'm sorry, did you say sister?" She scoffed. 

The woman who now had a name let out a wet laugh, "Yes, I am Lexa's sister. Who are you?"

Before Clarke could answer, Lexa jumped in. "This is my wife, Clarke."

"Wife? You got married? How? You're the Commander of the twelve clans." Luna asked in disbelief. 

"Thirteen, actually." Lexa nodded. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes, almost six years worth." Luna motioned for the two to follow her and brought them to a small hut towards the back of the village. She was set up closer to the water, putting a smile on Clarke's face. "You like the water?" She asked, noticing the blonde's expression change.

"It's beautiful." She answered. She shook her head, realizing that she has been saying that about a lot of things lately. 

Luna smiled at Lexa, silently telling her that she liked Clarke. When inside, they all took a seat around a table, Lexa sitting between the two girls. "So, Clarke, how did you get so lucky as to marry the Commander?"

"I think I am the lucky one." Lexa answered instead. "Clarke fell from the sky. She is originally from the Thirteenth Clan, Skaikru. She was the commander of her people."

"Originally from Skaikru? Did she initiate elsewhere?" 

"Yes, I joined Trikru so I could stay with Lexa." Clarke answered. "Skaikru was at war with the other nations. A war I was not a part of, for I was in Polis with Lexa when it began. In order to stay with Lexa, I had to join Trikru, a decision I will never regret."

"But how did you meet Lexa before you went to Polis?" Luna asked, still unsure of how the two met. 

"We were at war with the Sky People then, as well. Clarke came to negotiate a truce. She slayed The Mountain, strisis." _little_ _sister._

Luna looked at Clarke, her eyes wide in disbelief. "I guess I have missed a lot ever since the Conclave."

Clarke turned to Lexa in question, "Conclave?" And then it hit her. Luna is Lexa's sister, meaning that she is also a Nightblood. The seven circles on her back instead of eight. It all made sense now. "What happened? How is she alive?"

"Luna was faced against our brother in the first round and she killed him. The next round, it was her and I against one another. I couldn't fight her, and neither could she. We already lost our parents and our brother. We didn't want to lose each other, next." Lexa sighed, fighting back tears as she told the story. 

"So I ran. I fled to the sea where I started a new life. There is no war here, no blood shed. It is just peace." Luna finished. 

"And you two haven't spoken to each other since." Clarke stated. The two sisters looked at each other and nodded. "So why now? After all this time, why come see her now, Lexa?"

Lexa looked at Clarke and took her hands into her own. She looked into her eyes, her green orbs mixed with sadness and hope. It was a wonderful combination, making her eyes glisten in the light that filled the room. "Because I am stepping down from being Heda, and it is now safe for me to see her. And I wanted you to meet her, the only other special person in my life."

"You're stepping down?" Luna interrupted, "Who is to take your place?"

"One of my most promising students, Aden."

"But how would that happen? The Flame... The Conclave..."

Lexa sighed, "It is very complicated. This is all new. Everything I have done as my time as Commander is new; my union, no jus drein no jus daun, retiring from the throne."

Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand, she saw how her wife was starting to worry. She knew that stepping down would not be as easy as Lexa made it out to be. "We'll figure it out." She told her.

"Yeah, we'll figure it out." Lexa let out a small smile and leaned in to kiss the blonde on her cheek. She didn't care that her sister was watching the interaction. She was no longer afraid to show the love she had for this girl. Clarke was in this with her for the long run. Lexa whispered to her, "Together, my love."

"Together." Clarke nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've noticed, I have added the total number of chapters this fic will consist of. 
> 
> Just one more chapter left!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is the end. Enjoy!

"But, Heda, are you sure?" Titus was dumbfounded by Lexa's resignation. "You are the strongest, most wise Commander I have served. No one will be able to live up to your legacy. No one will be able to lead our people as well as you have."

"I am doing what is best for my family." She stated.

"Your family? What about your people!?"

"They will be taken care of. Aden will make an exceptional Commander, Titus." Lexa sighed, taking a seat in the throne one last time. Her eyelids were heavy, she was tired. She stared off into the room, memories of the past events that took place in the Meeting Chamber since she assumed the position. All the war plans, the alliances that were made.

She vividly remembers the capture of Wanheda. Her confusion and fear was quickly replaced with sadness and rage at the sight of Lexa. The threat that she made to kill her. Lexa's heart ached at the memory, knowing that her betrayal kept her from being with Clarke sooner. From being with the girl she loved the most. 

Titus was still talking, but Lexa wasn't listening. She allowed herself to reminisce about her time as Commander. All the decisions she's made, the people she's saved, the one's she killed. Only five years, but she has done so much more then others will do in a lifetime. And it was time to say goodbye. Goodbye to what brought her and Clarke together. Goodbye to the only life she knew. It was time to forget about this life and go on to make a new one. A new one with Clarke and a family. 

 "Are you even listening to me, Lexa?" Titus scolded, talking to the Commander as if she were a child. 

Lexa snapped out of her thoughts and sighed once again. She rose from the throne and turned to face Titus, "I do not care. The Flame is to be removed tonight and given to Aden. I do not care about tradition or the Conclave. Aden is the new Commander the moment he accepts the Flame into his body. That is my final order to you as Commander, Titus. Thank you for everything." 

She left the room quickly, not allowing Titus to say another word. She walked to her bedroom and immediately found her way to Clarke, who was sitting on the couch, sketching. She threw herself on the couch and rested her head against the blonde's shoulder and rested her eyes. 

"How did it go with Titus?" Clarke asked, continuing to sketch. 

Lexa groaned, not opening her eyes. "He does not approve, but I am still the Commander so he must do as I say." She opened her eyes and shifted herself so she was staring at her wife. "I can not wait to leave this tower and start our life at the sea."

Clarke stopped working and looked down at her necklace, she smiled at it and then turned her head to kiss Lexa's forehead. The necklace has not left her neck since she received it. It was a reminder of what was to come, of the life that Lexa and her were to build together. It was hope. Their future. 

"What are you working on?" Lexa asked, turning her attention to the sketch. 

Clarke flipped it over quickly, not wanting to reveal it without explanation. "Remember that picture that I said not to look at before we got married?" Lexa nodded in response. "Well, I finished it. Here." She flipped over the picture and handed it to the brunette. 

Lexa sat up slowly, not taking her eyes off of the photo. It was the two of them. Clarke and Lexa sharing the throne, while the blonde is sitting in the older woman's lap. They are staring at one another and are happy. The picture is perfect and looks real, almost too real. Clarke sketched every detail of the room and the throne. Lexa's features were so precise, from her hands to the freckle on her lip. It took the brunette's breath away. 

"Clarke... This is beautiful. That isn't even a good word to describe it. I am speechless." 

"You really like it?" Clarke asked shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear. She watched Lexa's expression lighten up the moment she saw the photo. The wonder that swept across her face. How her green eyes pooled with tears, oozing with awe and amazement. 

"I love it, Clarke." Lexa admitted. She placed the picture on the table in front of them for a moment and then turned to Clarke to kiss her passionately. The kiss was deep, tender, and sweet. Clarke pulled away, however, when she felt something wet on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see that Lexa was crying. 

"Is everything okay?" Clarke whispered, worry overcoming her expression.

She wiped the tears away and Lexa let out a wet laugh. She smiled, "It's just that I finally get to be happy. I don't have to worry about anything or anyone. It's just you and me, Clarke. Life is finally about more than just surviving."

 

-

 

A flame illuminated the faces that gathered in the city's circle. Travelers from near and far came to witness the Commander's resignation. Polis has never been so crowded; this was history in the making. Never has a Commander willingly stepped down from their position. They were always killed, forcing the flame to be passed on. 

The throne was moved to the circle for the occasion. It was empty, for Lexa was not allowed to sit in it anymore. It was a symbol. When Aden receives the Flame he will take a seat, the throne becoming his. 

With the help of the Sky People's advanced technology, a microphone was placed by the throne. Speakers were scattered throughout the city so everyone could hear the ceremony. 

"Kru kom raun en daunde"  _People of near and far_ , Lexa spoke into the device, slightly startled by the enhancement of her voice. "Ai, Leska kom Triku, laik step op daun kom yu Heda."  _I, Lexa of the Tree People, am stepping down as your Commander._

The crowd was silent, everyone's expressions were filled with sadness. Some citizens were crying, sad to see their wonderful Commander go. They knew this was going to happen, they had a week to prepare for it. Lexa had to inform Aden of all the current predicaments that were resigning in the clans and all the new policies that were to be put in place immediately. However, despite their preparation, it still hurt. This was real. Lexa's resignation was real, and they were afraid. Afraid of what the new Commander would bring. 

That was the one thing no one knew about. No one but Titus, Clarke, and Lexa knew that Aden would become the Commander. Aden was forced to keep it a secret from his family and fellow Nightbloods. For all they knew, one of them was going to be called to serve their people next. 

Lexa apologized for her resignation, but did not specify why she had to do it. Instead she said that her time was done and that the next Commander will serve them just as well. She then called Titus over and turned around so her back was facing the crowd. She moved her hair out of the way to expose her neck and the scar that rested there. The Flamekeeper pulled out a blade and cut into her skin, causing the brunette to slightly wince at the pain. She shut her eyes, blocking the pain out. When Titus' fingers reached inside her neck, her eyes shot open at the disturbing feeling. Clarke was in front of her wife in no time, her blue eyes filled with concern. She grabbed Lexa's hands and squeezed, silently telling her that she was here for her. 

Titus removed the Flame, the AI reluctant to letting go of its host. He held it in the fire's light, allowing everyone to see. The crowd gasped in astonishment, for no one but the Flamekeeper has seen the Flame. Nyko quickly rushed over the Lexa and brought her to the sidelines to stitch up her neck. 

As she was getting patched up, Titus announced that Aden was to ascend as the next Commander. The boy stepped up, holding his head high like his teacher, Lexa. Aden turned around, his back facing the crowd and allowed Titus to cut into his neck, just as Lexa did. He let out a small yell, not being able to hold in the pain her felt. Titus recited the passphrase quietly, so only he and the AI could hear it. Its tentacles sprouted and found its way to the black blood pooling out of Aden's neck. Quickly, it disappeared, accepting its new host.   

"Aden kom Trikru, you have been chosen by our past Commander, Leska kom Trikru. Part of her spirit and the spirit of all the commanders before her live within you now. They will guide you through your new journey. Helping you make the decisions that are best for our people. All this power now rests in your hands, Heda." Titus recited the same initiation he gave Lexa when she ascended. He bowed before the new Commander, the crowd following his action. 

Lexa walked up to her student and rested her hand on his shoulder, "Spechou, Heda." _Congratulations, Commander._  Is all she said, bowing her head at him. He is only fifteen. 

It was over. She was no longer the Commander of the Thirteen Clans. She no longer held a duty to her people. She was just Lexa of the Tree People. 

 

-

 

Clarke and Lexa stopped by Arkadia on their trip back to the ocean. The blonde needed to say her goodbyes, for she did not know how long it would be until she saw her friends and mother again. 

"Clarke!" Monty greeted with open arms, embracing the blonde in a bear hug. He let go and held out his hand to the brunette, "And a pleasure to see you, Lexa." He said nervously as she shook his hand. 

"I am no longer the Commander, Monty, you no longer need to fear me." Lexa joked, causing the boy to laugh. He was still nervous, though, unable to see her as anything less then the Commander. 

"Lexa!" Raven yelled, running up to the brunette and giving her a hug. Lexa's eyes widened and she stiffened, surprised by the gesture. "You're not the Commander anymore so I can do this." Raven mumbled. 

Lexa laughed, "Thank you, Raven. Its nice that someone understands that I am no different than an ordinary citizen now." She eyed Monty who rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. 

"So what brings you two to Arkadia?" Raven asked. 

"I wanted to say my goodbyes." Clarke said, sadly. 

"Goodbyes?" Monty and Raven questioned in unison. Raven continued, "Where are you going?"

"The sea." Lexa answered. "We plan on starting a family out there."

"Why not here in the woods?" Monty asked, confused as to why they couldn't stay. 

"My sister lives by the sea and I would like to be with her, for I have not seen her in over five years." Lexa informed him. 

"What about your mom?" Raven jumped in. "What about us, Clarke? We're your family..."

Clarke sighed, "I want to be by the sea, Raven. It's peaceful there. There is no worry that war is going to start by the sea. And, it's beautiful. So, so, beautiful. You have to see it. You will see it, because you all are going to come visit me as much as you can."

"Just because we're going away doesn't mean we want to be away from you all." Lexa joined in. "We are still going to visit, just not as frequently as we wish. I still have Lincoln and Indra here that I would like to see as well. But, they understand why we are leaving, and I hope you do too."

Before the two could respond, Abby wandered over. "Clarke! Lexa! What are you two doing here?" She asked, embracing her daughter in a quick hug. 

Clarke opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Raven, "They're leaving. Moving to the sea." 

"Yeah, so I'mma go..." Monty said awkwardly and left the four alone. 

Abby's expression grew sad as she turned to look at her daughter, "Oh?"

"Lexa and I want to start a family, mom. I wanna have her child..." 

Abby gave her a small smile at the news. "Well, you're going to need a doctor to help you do that, and I may know a thing or two about stem cells..." 

Clarke's eyes widened and a smile grew on her face, "Wait, mom, do you know how...?"

The older woman nodded, "Yes, I do, and you don't need a man for it."

Lexa looked at the two, confused. Clarke looked at her wife and laughed, "My mom knows how I can have your child without having to sleep with a man or adopt. It will just involve a lot of needles if that's okay with you."

The brunette's smile grew at her new understanding. "I was the Commander, a few needles won't bother me." She joked. "Abby, if you can give Clarke and I the gift of a child, then please come with us. We will build you a house by the sea, and anyone can accompany you."

Raven interrupted the three with a loud, fake cough. "Yeah, um, hi! I would like to come to the sea." 

Abby laughed, "I'm going to need someone to keep me company while I stay with them. Marcus has to stay here and lead Arkadia." She turned her attention to her daughter-in-law, "But, I will have to return after the child is born."

"Of course." Clarke said, quickly. "Thank you so much, mom!" She jumped onto the older woman, squeezing her tight. Lexa joined the two, hugging Abby and thanking her as well. 

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go pack our bags and go to the sea!" Raven cheered and took Abby's arm, dragging her to the Ark to get their things together. 

Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke and rested her head against the blonde's. Everything was coming together perfectly. The two were starting a family. 

 

-

 

*1 year later*

Abby left the sea, leaving Raven alone in the house that resided next to Clarke and Lexa's. She wanted to stay and help the two. Well, three. Abby's stem-cell fusion worked. Clarke gave birth to a healthy baby boy. His hair was blonde, but he had big green eyes like Lexa's. As for his blood, it was red. He wasn't a Nightblood and Lexa was grateful. 

Jake. 

He was named after Clarke's father. She often thought of him while on the ground. How proud he would be of her. She did so much. She saved her people countless times and here she was, starting a family with the woman she loved. 

"You would've loved him." She would tell Lexa. "He was smart and stubborn like you."

Lexa would laugh and respond, "He's proud of you, Clarke. So, so proud." 

Raven and Luna started seeing each other. The two got along great the moment they met. Raven wouldn't be home most of the time, staying with Lexa's sister. The brunette wasn't okay with the couple at first, but after some convincing from Clarke, she grew to like the idea. 

Jake stayed with the couple while Lexa and Clarke went to the shore that night. The two haven't had a chance to be alone together since the baby was born, not that they didn't mind the child. He was a blessing. But, it was nice to finally get away with one another. 

Clarke held Lexa's hand and stared off into the sea. The sun was setting, illuminating her face, beautifully. Lexa stared at the blonde's portrait, breathless by the sight. It took her back to their first day at the sea. It was right after they got married. Lexa's love only grew for her more and more every day since then. 

"I love you." She whispered, breaking the silence. 

The blonde turned to face her wife, "I was right, you know."

"About what?" Lexa asked, confused about what Clarke was referring to. 

"That maybe one day we would owe nothing more to our people."

"And that life is about more than just surviving." Lexa added. 

Clarke kissed the brunette and laughed, "Yeah, that too."

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and stared off into the sunset with her. Her mind was at peace and she had nothing to fear. She was away from all the war and chaos in the forest. She was safe and sound at the sea. Never has she been more happy. She was with her sister once again. She had a beautiful child, and her wife was absolutely amazing. 

The girl from the sky and the leader of the ground. The two had a love that would go down in history. A chemistry that would never be forgotten. People who knew them and witnessed their burning passion for one another will remember it forever. They will tell their children the story of the two leaders. Everyone will know of the women who beat all odds to be with one another. 

Their love was once in a lifetime.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an incredible journey. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me the entire time! I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed riding it. This is the end of Clarke and Lexa's story in this universe, but I hope that you will come back and join me in their story in another universe. 
> 
> A new fic is currently being written, so subscribe to be updated when that is released; it's a Modern AU! 
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading! I appreciate every one of you!


End file.
